When dreams become reality
by don't forget to take a breath
Summary: Lilly gets to meet the Jonas Brothers. Will she fall in love with her celebrity crush? Will a friendship get distroyed? rated t in case.
1. trailer

Disclaimer nope not owning it

A/N Ok so I changed a few things. Hannah never existed, so Miley is not famous. Her mom never died. But they did move from Tennessee. On with the story.

TRAILER

**A girl who gets the chance to meet her favorite band**

"_MILEY!! I just won 2 tickets to see the Jonas Brothers! I also got backstage passes!"_

**A best friend who can't go **

"_Miley! Please I can't go without you!"_

"_I'm sorry but my dad won't let me go."_

"_Oliver will you come please?"_

**Will love bloom when she sees her celebrity crush**

"_Lilly you are an amazing person. Will you go out with me?"_

**Or will a friendship end**

"_Oliver what's your problem?! Can I make my own choice?"_

"_I don't trust that guy. If you say yes… then our friendship is over!"_

**Find out on… When dreams become reality**

A/N Ok so… I don't know about this story. If you like it. Review then I will continue. But if no one is interested then I'm not going to write it.

And I know the trailer sucks.. I just want to see if anyone likes it. So we'll say 5 reviews and I will update


	2. The contest

Disclaimer don't own nothing

A/N I changed it. Her (Miley) mom is dead. And Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Nick are 17. Joe is 20. And Kevin is 22.

Lilly's POV

I was having a wonderful dream involving me and Joe Jonas when my phone started to ring.

_And I know we get a little crazy, and I know we get a little loud, and I know we're never gonna fake it. We are wild, we are free, we are more then you think, so call us freaks-_

(A/N _Lilly_, **Miley)**

_Miley are you kidding me? It is like 1.30 AM! Why are you waking me up?_

**SorryLillybutIknewyouwouldn'twanttomissthistuneto97.9rightnow!!! (**a/n she said this in like one breath so translation.. Sorry Lilly but I knew you wouldn't want to miss this, tune to 97.9 right now!!!. Lol.)

_Ok? I'm turning right now. _

Once I heard it I screamed so loud that I woke up my mom. I know it's late, but I was excited.

_Miley thank you soooooooooooo much. My mom just came in. I'll talk to you in school._

**Kay. Night**

"LILLIAN TRUSCOTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SCREAMING AT 1.30 IN THE STINKING MORNING?!"

"Sorry mom. But guess what just happened?"

"You blasted my eardrums?"

"No Miley called and told me to tune into 97.9 and guess what they were announcing?"

"Whatever it is hurry up. I have work and you have school."

"Ok, so the Jonas Brothers have a concert in town, and you know how it's sold out? Well the radio station is doing a contest where you can win 2 tickets AND backstage passes!! Mom you have to let me at least enter!"

"Ok first off, I don't have to let you do anything. Second, you can enter. On one condition. Miley or Oliver has to go with you."

"Thank you thank you thank you! I'm gonna call in right now!"

After I called in they said I had to go to the station and answer a couple questions. So I asked my mom if I could take my car and go. She said fine. So I got in my Toyota Tacoma and headed straight for the station. When I got there only one girl was in front of me trying to answer the question. She didn't get one right. Now it's my turn. And I know like EVERYTHING about the Jonas Brothers, so I should have no problem.

"Hi I'm Mike. What's your name?"

"Lilly. Lilly Truscott."

"Cool so I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions about the Jonas Brothers and if you get them right you get 2 tickets to their concert and backstage passes. Are you ready?"

"Oh yea."

"Ok. First question is an easy one. What are all of their names including their younger brother. And yes you have to say middle names."

"Ok . Franklin Nathaniel Jonas, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, Joseph Adam Jonas, and Paul Kevin Jonas II."

"Correct. Ok the next one is… what is their tour bus' name?"

"Bertha."

"Correct. Last one is…what is the first song they ever wrote together?"

"Please be mine!"

"Correct! Congratulations Lilly Truscott! You just won 2 tickets to see the JONAS BROTHERS!!!"


	3. The Jonas' find out

Disclaimer hold on lemme check. Nope.. Don't own it yet.

The Jonas household was quiet until 7:05. That was when the boys manager called.

"Kevin! Joseph! Nicholas! Get downstairs!" Their mom Denise Jonas called.

"What? I thought today was a day off?"

"Kevin it is. But your manager called. When your brothers are down here I will explain."

"Fine. Can I at least grab some Starbucks? You know that Joseph will take forever to get up."

"Fine. Just be quick about it."

"Thank you."

"Mom, Joe wouldn't wake up so I pushed him off the bed. That still did nothing. Can I take matters into my own hands?"

"Ok. Here." So Mrs. Jonas handed the youngest an air horn.

"Wait. Is Frankie awake? I don't wanna wake him up."

"Yes Nick. He woke up like five minutes ago."

"Oh. Cool. Oh Joseph! I've got a surprise for you!" Nick yelled while going up the stairs. Once he reached Joe and Kevin's room he blasted the air horn.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!! You are a dead man!"

"Sorry but mom wanted me to get you up. And besides it's not my fault you are like a dead log when you sleep."

"It's Saturday and it's 7:15? Why am I awake?"

"Mom's got news for us. So come on sleeping beauty."

"Mom this news better be good. Otherwise, things won't be to pleasant in the Jonas house." Joe said while following Nick downstairs. When they got downstairs they saw Kevin with Starbucks in his hands.

"I see Kevin is happy. Dude did you get me anything?" Joe had to ask.

"Uh…. Was I supposed to?"

"Guys stop. Mom what's the news?" the most mature Jonas intercepted (A/N obviously that would be Nick )

"Ok so you know how the concert in Malibu tonight is sold out? Well a local radio station held a contest. The winner gets 2 tickets and backstage passes to the concert. Well the winner was announced. Here is a fact file on her." Mrs. Jonas handed the boys a piece of paper with info on the winner. As they were reading it Joe was doing a commentary.

"Lilly Truscott… 17 ooo Nicky's age…. 2 best friends…. Skateboarder…. Favorite color blue…. Favorite animal monkey… anything else?"

"Not really. And what was with the ooo Nicky's age comment?"

"Sorry Nick J. Couldn't resist."

"Whatever. She sounds interesting. So is she just hanging out for like 15 minutes after the concert backstage?"

"Nope. You boys are taking her and her friend out to eat after."

"So even if she is a clunker then I get food? Sweet!"

"Joseph! Jeez you're 20. You'd think you'd be a little more grown up then that."

"Sorry Kev. But DJ Dangaaa never grows up. I'm like the lost boys."

"Guys stop! You have to get ready for the concert. We're in Fresno, and the concert is in Malibu."

"Sorry Mommy. You know we love you." Joe said while hugging his mom.

"Joe. I love you too. But you have to get ready. And you wanna look nice for this Lilly girl. Right?"

"I guess. But mom.. She's 17."

"Just get ready."

"Fine love you mommy." Joe said while laughing up the stairs.


	4. Will you go with me?

Disclaimer don't own it.

A/N the last chap was about the brothers finding out. This one is going to be about Lilly trying to figure out who is going to go and something else… dun dun dun.. Lol

Lilly's POV

After I was told that I won, I went back home and screamed. Hey, it's the only way to wake up my mom… not even joking. Once she was awake and downstairs, I told her I won. She made a pizza and other junk food. She said she wanted to stay up all night and watch movies and eat junk. No one in my family has ever won a contest of any kind. So needless to say it was a big deal. At 7 o'clock I called Miley. I knew that her dad would be up, and if she doesn't wake up to him. I'll try. Ha ha. After like 4 rings he answered…

(A/N **Miley **_Lilly _Robbie Ray)

Hello?

_Hey Mr. S. Is Miley up yet? If not can you wake her up?_

I'll try. But if not… plan b. ok?

_Actually I have an idea. Put the phone up to her ear. I'll take care of the rest._

Ooookkkkk. Alright. Go ahead.

_MILEY RAE STEWART! WAKE UP! I HAVE INSANE NEWS!!!_

**AHHHHHH!!! did you have to scream?!**

_Yes. I needed to wake you up and that was the only thing that works on you. That and the water bucket. Ha ha._

**Ok. So what's this news?**

_Meet me at Rico's in 10. This is face to face news. _

**Ok. Bye.**

_Bye._

After we hung up I went to my closet and picked out a wicked cute outfit (A/N lol. Ok so I know that is a wonderful description. But I suck at those. So there will be a link for all of the outfits. Pictures are easier. Lol) After I got ready I ran to Rico's with 2 minutes to spare. By the time I got there Miley was already sipping on a smoothie.

"Ok Lilly what's the huge news?"

"Remember the contest last night?"

"Honestly I don't know what the contest was. I just heard contest and Jonas Brothers, and knew I had to call you."

"Oh. Well the contest was for 2 tickets and 2 backstage passes to the concert tonight. And to win you had to answer some questions. And guess what."

"What?"

"I WON!!!! I went down there and answered all of the questions right. And I won!"

"That is soooo cool. Who are you going to take?"

"You actually have to ask? You of course!"

"Oh. Umm let me call my dad. I don't think he'll let me though. Question. Any adult supervision?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Ok. Let me call him. It's ringing. (a/n into phone) Hey dad. Lilly won a contest. Backstage passes and concert tickets to see the Jonas Brothers. She doesn't know. But daddy! Fine. Good-bye. (a/n to Lilly) He said no."

"But my mom said I either go with you or Oliver. Oh man. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yea sure. And I am so sorry."

"I know. It's not your fault. (a/n into phone) Hey Oliver. It's Lilly. I need a favor. Well I won this contest. Tickets and backstage passes to see the Jonas Brothers. Well I can't go without Miley or you. Miley's dad said no. So that leaves you. Will you go with me? Please? Please? PLEASE? Thank you sooooooooo much!!!! Tonight. Come to my house at 6. Thanks again. Bye. (a/n to Miley) he's going to go! I am so excited! EEPPPP!"

"Lilly, I got to go. But call after with the deets. Ok?"

"Duh! Ha. Talk to you later!"

"Bye"

After I said good-bye to Miley it was 4. So I decided to go home and get ready. Once I got home I said hi to my mom and told her about Oliver going and such. Then I went up to my room and grabbed a towel and all the stuff I needed for a shower. I don't think I need to go into detail on what I did in there. By the time I got out of the shower it was 5. So I went into my room and changed (link in profile). After I changed. I blow-dryed my hair, and put it up. I wanted to look perfect. After I got ready it was 5:50. Oliver came at the same time the limo did. I ran down the stairs right as Oliver was going to knock.

"Hey Lilly. Wow, you look amazing."

"Aw, thanks Oliver. You ready?"

"Yea let's go. Wait where's your mom?"

"Movies with Caitlin (a/n her mom's friend)."

"Then are we taking your truck?"

"Nope turn around."

"A LIMO?! DUDE THAT IS CRAZY COOL!"

"Yea, let's go. Don't wanna be late for the JONAS BROTHERS!!!"

"Lilly don't go to loud. Don't wanna look crazy. Ha ha."

"Very funny. Try not to embarrass me to much. Ok?"

"Ok."

The whole ride there we were blasting music and dancing around. Just acting silly. When we got to the arena, we were told that we were going to meet the boys after the concert so for now to go to the vip section and relax. When the concert started we noticed that we were the only ones in the box. After like 4 songs, Joe looked over at the vip section and…


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer don't think so.

A/N I am trying very hard to make them longer. But it's not easy. Lol. Now it is going to start getting good

Lilly's POV

And… winked at me! AHHHH! In the corner of my eye I saw Oliver roll his eyes when it happened. Oh well. Joe Jonas just winked at me and nothing can bring me down. The rest of the concert flew by. Next thing I knew it was over and Oliver was shaking me.

"Lilly! Come on. It's over. Time for backstage."

"Oh ok. That was an AWESOME concert! And now I get to meet them."

"Lilly get a grip!"

"Sorry."

As we got backstage I was taking in every minute of it. Then.. I saw they were walking to their dressing room. Five minutes later they came out with towels. As they were walking over to _**me**_ they were cleaning the sweat off. Finally they came over to me. And my legs are officially jello. Just so you know.

"Hi. I'm Kevin."

"I'm Nick."

"And I am Joe." as they were introducing themselves I was shaking their hands. But Joe's? His handshake lingered a little longer.

"Hi. I'm Lilly. This is my friend Oliver. You guys were amazing tonight!"

"Thanks so after we're clear to leave we get to go out to eat. Your choice." Aww Kevin is soo sweet.

"Ummm. You guys did all the hard work tonight. You should get to choose."

"If you're sure. I have the perfect place." When Joe said that he looked at his brothers and give them some hand signal. No clue what's going on. But I must say it's funny to see Oliver acting soo weird. HA HA. (a/n lol)

Joe's POV

When Lilly said that it's our choice. I knew exactly where to take her. See whenever there is a girl that any of us think is girlfriend material we take her to this special place. No one except for us knows about it. Although I think it would have been better if that dude what's his name was a girl.

"So Lilly and Oliver ready to go?"

"Yea."

When we went outside there was a hummer limo. Now to us it was not that big a deal. But Lilly and Oliver? Dude they FLIPPED! Ha ha. Lilly was soo cute though. Woah hold up. I didn't not just think she was cute. When we got to the spot she flipped out again. The spot is a cave on the beach where you can watch the sunset…. Now the sunset already happened so we had some candles for light. Now it was kinda romantic cause we thought another girl would be there. Since it was that kinda setting we decided that maybe Lilly could call some friends so Oliver doesn't feel weird. Once we told Lilly she didn't hesitate. She ran out and called some people. While she was out there we started questioning Oliver.

"So Oliver what's up between you and Lilly? Anything romantic?" I being the smart one asked.

"Joe right?"

"Yup."

"Listen I know you got a thing for her. So here's the deal. Lilly is the most amazing girl you will ever meet. You break her heart? I break you. Not trying to be harsh. Just she has been seriously hurt before. And I can't bear to see her go through that again."

"And there is nothing going on between you two?"

"No just friends."

"Coolio."

"Joe remember she's 17." Why does Kevin have to be the voice of reason?

"So? Three years is nothing."

After that Lilly came back.

"Ok so Miley, Becca, and Sarah are going to come."

A/N sorry about how short it is. It's late and I wanna go to bed. I'll update tomorrow. And the whole him flirting but acting like he didn't know? The winking and such. Well he has said in interviews sometimes he flirts but doesn't realize it.


	6. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer I don't own it.

Lilly's POV

When I called Miley she said that her dad would be fine with it. So I asked her if she had any idea who else to call. She suggested Sarah and Becca. At first I was hesitant, then I realized that Sarah and Nick would be perfect for each other. And Becca and Kevin would be perfect as well. When I went back in, I told the guys that some more people were coming. I noticed when I walked in however that Joe was not sitting where he was before I left, so I thought it best to question them.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." (A/N they all said this at once. Lol. Just so you know.)

"Ya sure? Cause you're all acting a little weird. Well weirder then usual for Oliver."

" Just music. Right guys." Kevin was the one to speak up.

"Whatever. So until the other girls get here, what-"

"Hey! Oh my Jonas! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" I did not know that Becca could scream that loud.

"Who? Anyway I'm Sarah. And screamer McGee is Becca. And the silent one is Miley. And you are? I know Oliver and Lilly, but you 3 don't look familiar."

"Um.. We're the Jonas Brothers. Musicians? Judging by the blank stare you have no clue who we are."

"You are correct."

"Joe you insensitive idiot, not everyone knows who we are."

"Sorry Kev. But I can't help it. I mean we have been on the scene since 2005 and it's like 2009."

"Well the reason that I don't know who you are is because I don't watch t.v, or listen to music at least not rock music."

"Guys, concert winner is bored!" Ok so maybe I didn't have to be so rude. But this is ridiculous.

"Ok. Why don't we play a game?" Ok the words play a game coming from Joe's mouth? Scary!

"Depends on what the game is." I totally forgot that Miley was even there. Oops.

"Truth or Dare. And if you choose to not do it. Then you have to kiss the person who asked the question."

After like 5 minutes of debating. We decided that that was the best choice.

"Ok so being the gentleman that Joe Jonas is I will start. Since Lilly is the contest winner, she goes first. Lilly truth or dare?"

Being the girl I am. I choose…

"Dare me baby! Ha ha."

"I dare you to run into the ocean. Go underwater and come back. And you have to take off your shirt and pants."

When everyone heard this there were gasps around the circle. When I got up and headed out of the cave? Even more once I was out of sight enough from the cave, I started to strip outta my clothes. Did I mention I was wearing a bikini? I didn't? Oops. So once I did it I came back in my bikini, Kevin handed me a towel.

"Where did this towel come from?"

"Let's just say we like to be prepared."

"Thanks Kevin. Was that satisfactory Joe?"

"Uh.. Yea… why were you wearing a bikini?"

"Let's just say I like to be prepared." When I went back to sit with the girls I got high fives from them. When I sat back down next to Miley she whispered to me "Did you see Joe? He was soo drooling!" I smiled at that comment.

"Yo Lil-lay!" Stupid Oliver, pulling me out of the daydream.

"Yea?"

"You're turn."

"Ok. Nick t or d?"

"Umm.. Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone here?"

"Umm.."

"Member that if you don't answer then you have to kiss me." When I said that I saw Joe give Nick daggers out of the corner of my eye. Wonder what that was about.

"Umm yes. My turn right? Miley. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone here?"

"Yes. Joe truth or dare?"

"Do you have to ask? Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss… Lilly!"

Miley's POV

When I told Joe the dare, everyone went silent. I could feel vibes between the two. So I decided to help it along.

Lilly's POV

I had no choice. So I slowly got up and got to the middle of the circle. Right when he was leaning in to kiss me, he….


	7. The Setup

Disclaimer don't own it.

Lilly's POV

Right as he was about to kiss me he…. Turned and kissed my cheek? Well that sucks. I knew I wasn't pretty like Miley. But that just sucked.

"Joe I dared you to kiss her."

"And I did Miley. You never said where to kiss her. So now it's my turn. Uh.. Kevin. Truth or dare?"

"Joseph. I would be an idiot if I took a dare from you. Truth."

"Would you ever date a someone younger then you?"

"Yea.. Age doesn't matter when it comes to the heart."

"Aw aren't we just sweet. Ok enough of this mushy crap. Let's get this game continued."

"Oliver! Don't be rude." I like hearing Miley yell at Oliver. It's so funny. Cause his face gets all scrunched up and hers gets all red. I think they like each other. But I don't know for sure.

"Umm… actually. I don't think we can."

"Why Nick?"

"Well Kevin, it's kinda 10:45. We have to be home in 15 minutes."

"Did you say 10:45?"

"Yes he said 10:45 why Sarah?"

"I have to be home by 9!"

"Oh curfew?"

"Actually Kevin, I go to bed at 7 every night."

"Why?" Oh no. Joe has started the Sarah train. Better stop him.

"Uh Sarah no need to explain. We will you go on home now."

"Wait!" I thought I just heard Kevin yell wait. To Saint Sarah?

"Yes?"

Then he whispered something in her ear. She whispered back and she left? Hmm have to investigate.

"Well I guess we should all go. Umm, are you guys giving Lilly and I a ride?"

"You are the contest winners. See the rest of you guys later!" After Kevin said that he headed to the limo, and Nick whispered to Becca.Same thing as Sarah and Kevin. Hmm. While Nick and Oliver went to the limo, Joe and I walked to the limo together.

"Umm.Lilly, sorry about not kissing you. It's just I don't kiss people without knowing them for a while."

Joe's POV

When I said that I saw her face drop. I thought it best to fix this.

"Which is why I was I wondering if you would do me the honor of going out with me?"

When I said this she smiled a 100 watt smile. I like her but it was hard to get to know her with all those people. After I asked her out, we went in the limo and dropped off Oliver first. When we got to Lilly's house I offered to walk her to the door. Before she went in I decided to ask for her number. After she gave it to me she went in and I went back to the limo. When I got in I immediately got crap from my brothers. Then I called them out on their crushes. It was soo obvious that Kevin liked Sarah and Nick liked Becca.

Lilly's POV

Joseph Jonas just asked me out and asked me for my number! AAHHHHHH! I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. After I got showered and dressed and brushed my teeth and all that. I put in my Jonas Brothers cd, and put on Inseparable, and laid down. Just as I was falling asleep my cell rang. Uggghhh.

"You better state your case in 5 seconds otherwise I am falling asleep."

"You don't want to talk to me Lilly?"

"Joe! Sorry I was just falling asleep and… yea. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to tell you about the date. Do you have time?"

"Yea."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at 4:15. We are going to dinner then a surprise. I will tell Miley what the surprise is. She will help you get ready. That's it. It's in 3 days. So I was kinda hoping till then we could talk. But remember, that I am not constantly available. Unfortunately. But other then that I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds great. See ya"

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. the start of the date

Disclaimer unfortunately nope don't own it

Lilly's POV

The next day I woke up to my mom knocking on the door.

"Lilly wake up. I have something for you."

When I heard that last sentence come out of her mouth I ran up and opened the door and grabbed it and shut the door. And then yelled thanks mom, don't worry I'm not that evil! When I put on my glasses I saw that is was.. Flowers? I immediately opened it and read the card.

_Lilly,_

_I am going to send you white tulips everyday until we meet again. Why you may ask? Simply so you don't forget me. There is a reason why white tulips. I know they are not your favorite flower, but every flower has a meaning. White tulips means beautiful eyes. And there is no doubt in my mind that your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Joe_

After reading that card I nearly fainted. That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I looked at the clock and realized I had to get ready for school. While I was I decided to text Joe.

_hey i got the flowers. they're amazing! can't wait till our d8. u not going to give me any hints?_

While I was texting Joe I was getting ready, by the time I was done texting I was done getting ready. So I went downstairs and got a muffin and said good-bye to my mom and got in my truck and went to school. On the way I heard my cell vibrate. But since I was driving I waited till I got to the school to look at it. I pulled into the parking lot, turned off the truck and pulled out my phone.

_1 new text _

_glad you liked them. and no, no hints. and i texted miley with the deets. can't w8 either. have fun at school. lol_

Even though I was going into school I was excited. I went to Miley's locker, and found her throwing things at unsuspecting students. I shot them an apologetic look.

"Hello hurricane Miley. How are you today? Destructive I see."

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my math homework. If I don't hand it in it's a n F."

"You mean this paper?" I asked while pulling it out from right in front of her.

"Oh. Thanks. So did Joe call you last night?"

"Yea. I'm dying to know what the surprise is. Oh did you know about the flowers?"

"Flowers?"

"Obviously not. Well this morning I woke up to my mom saying she had something for me. And it turned out to be white tulips from Joe. Here's the card." I handed her the card and when she was done she threw me into a hug.

"That is the sweetest thing I have EVER heard! And the surprise is going to knock you off your feet. Come over to my house at like 3:45. That will give us plenty of time to get you ready."

"Ok let's get to class though before we get in trouble." after that we went to class and the rest of the day was pretty boring. When I got home I turned up the music and flopped on my bed. Just as I was getting comfortable my cell vibrated. When I pulled it out I saw it was Joe calling.

(A/N **Joe**_ Lilly)_

_Hey_

**Hey so I hope you don't mind but the date is tomorrow. I got the dates mixed up.**

_You mean you're dating someone else? How could you?_

**No Lilly! You don't understand. I just thought that my surprise for you was a different night!"**

"_Joe chill I was just playing with you. Ha ha. It's fine don't worry."_

"**Cool. Well I'm at a photoshoot and I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later?"**

"_Yea. Tell Kev and Nick I said hi. And thanks for the flowers. They were really sweet."_

"**Anything for you. Bye!"**

"_Bye!"_

When I hung up, I called Miley to let her know of the change of date. By the time I finished talking to her it was time for me to eat dinner, and after that I showered and went to bed.

The next day I could hardly wait. School was a blur, cause all I can think about all day was tonight. Miley said that she would grab the "stuff" and meet me at my house. When I got home I told my mom if Miley shows up to send her right up. Soon enough there was Miley barging through the door.

"Ok. Let's get to work." She sat me down at my desk and twirled my chair around and covered the mirror. She said it would wreck the surprise. And so she got to work. While she was doing my hair and make up we talked about pretty much everything. Finally she said she was done with the hair and make up. She threw the dress at me. She said to put it on, and she would turn around. She didn't want to risk me seeing what I look like. When I was done she said to put on the shoes then she would let me see. So I put them on, and FINALLY she said I could look. When I turned around, I was surprised. I had on a knee length black dress with beads on the bodice, and black strappy heels. My hair was in loose curls with a black headband. (A/N link for the outfit is in my profile.) after I looked at myself, I looked at the clock.

"Miley, it's 4:10. He's coming in 5 minutes."

"Ok, well wait up here. You want to just kinda float down the stairs."

"Huh?"

"Just wait."

Just then the doorbell rang and I heard my mom yell for me that he is here. Last thing I remember before going downstairs was Miley pushing me out the door saying good luck. Then I started down the stairs. When I rounded the corner I saw Joe looking very handsome in a black suit with a red shirt and white tie. And he was holding white lilies and chocolates! Aww.

"Wow. Lilly you look gorgeous."

Wow. He said gorgeous. Not hot or smoking. He said gorgeous. He is too perfect.

"Thanks. You look amazing too. Who're the flowers for?"

"You of course. Ha ha. And the chocolates are for your mom. Here you go Ms. Truscott. Ya ready to go Lilly?"

"Yea. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie. Have fun!"

When I got out the door I saw a hummer limo. And inside was a pizza and soda. I still have no clue where we are going.

"So I thought that I should tell you where we are going. Well. We are going to Los Angeles and going to a movie premiere. Hence the pizza. We wouldn't have time to actually go out to eat. So I have some pizza for us to eat on the way. Now I know that we can't really get to know each other at a movie premiere. So we can get to know each other on the ride, and a surprise after. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing. So that explains the dressing up, and why you got Miley's help."

"Yea. I hope you don't mind. I mean not exactly private."

"It's great."

"Just a warning the lights and noise at premieres? Crazy. It's very hectic. So stay close."

"Ok." the rest of the ride we just talked. About everything. When we got there, I understood what he meant. The lights were blinding. When I stepped out though? It was soo overwhelming.


	9. The start of the date cont

Disclaimer I don't own it. Ok?

Lilly's POV

When I stepped out it was so overwhelming. There were thousands of flashes, screaming fans, reporters. It was crazy. But remembering what Joe said I stayed close. On the way down we posed for a couple pictures, and then a reporter cornered us. I think it's best if he answers all the questions.

"Now I am standing with Joe Jonas and a mystery girl. Hey Joe, so who is this girl you're with?"

"Hey Bry, this is Lilly."

"I see. Are you two dating? Cause it sure looks like it."

"Actually Lilly is a contest winner and we hit it off. I honestly don't know if we're dating yet."

"I see. So where are your brothers? Usually you guys come together."

"Oh well. When we met Lilly she brought some friends, and well, those friends are with Kev and Nick."

When he said that I was sooo shocked. I never expected. I wonder who. I'll talk to Joe later.

"Oh cool. Well it's been great talking to you. Enjoy the movie."

"Thanks. Bye."

After we were far enough away, we did some more pictures and interviews. They were pretty much all the same thing. Once we were safely inside I asked about the other JoBros.

"Umm… what did you say your brothers are doing?"

"They're here."

"Who with?"

"Nick's with Becca and Kevin's with Sarah."

"Huh. Never woulda thought. So what's this surprise after? Or are you not going to tell me that either?"

"Nope I won't tell you. But we are stopping by Miley's."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to grab some stuff."

"Oh."

After that the movie started. It was good. But I couldn't help but think. I Lilly Truscott am on a date with Joe Jonas. Wow. After the movie was done, we went in the limo headed to Miley's to get stuff for part 2. When we got in the limo, there were 2 more white lilies.

"Aww.. Joe. Why more?"

"Because in total tonight I have given you 3. One for each day I have known you. Do you remember the note I sent you yesterday?"

"The one that came with the flowers, where it said every flower had a meaning?"

"Yea. Well do you wanna know what white lilly means?"

"Sure."

"It's heavenly to be with you."

"Awwww! That is so sweet." I gave him a huge hug.

We talked for the rest of the ride. Next thing I knew it was 20 minutes later and we were at Miley's.

"Ok. You need to get out. Me 2. Miley will hand you a gym bag with stuff. Go into the bathroom and change into it. Ok?"

"Ok." he explained this to me as we were walking up. I knocked and saw Miles on the couch reading. She answered the door and gave me the bag. I did as Joe said. While I was upstairs changing I couldn't help but wonder what Miles and Joe were doing.

Joe's POV

While Lilly was changing I was talking to Miley.

"So how's it going?"

"Really well. She's an amazing girl. Thanks for all your help."

"No problem. So what are you doing after this?"

"Not telling. She'll have to tell you herself."

"I see. So.. You gonna kiss her?"

"Nah. I don't kiss till like the 2nd or 3rd date at least."

"Awww…." after Miley had her girl moment. Lilly came downstairs and we left Miley's.

Lilly's POV

After we got out of Miley's door Joe said to turn around. I did that. Then I felt him putting a blindfold on me. (A/N in the bag was an outfit and a bikini. Just so you know.)

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping my surprise for you a surprise."

So I gave him my hand, and he led me to the surprise.

"Ok, now on the count of three I'm going to pull off the blindfold."

"Fine fine fine. Just let me see already!"

As he was pulling off the blindfold he was laughing. Probably at my anxiousness.

A/N ok so I am stopping here just because I have to pack for tomorrow. I won't be able to update till Sunday. I might update later tonight if I finish packing.


	10. the surprises

Disclaimer don't own it. Sorry to disappoint.

A/N sorry I have not updated in a while. I've been a little busy. And writer blocked. Lol. But I think I am all set for a little while. If there is anything you want to see, review with an idea. I might use it. Oh and I am going to skip some time in the story. Cause I have something I want to put in the story. But don't want to waster time. Finally back to the story.

Lilly's POV

When he pulled it off I saw that we were on a cliff and there was a blanket with candles. When I saw that the water was about 20 feet below I jumped back. Afraid that I was going to fall in.

"Joe. Not that this isn't gorgeous. But what on earth are we doing here?"

"Oh. Well. I found this place a while back. And I just think it's cool. When I'm on here, I kinda feel like I am floating. I just thought you'd like to see my special place."

"I thought the cave was your special place?"

"Nah. That's my brothers and mine. But this is just mine. And now yours."

"You sure you wanna give up your last place of refuge?"

"Yea. You're pretty amazing. And this place is only for amazing people. A.K.A. you and me. So how are you liking this date?"

"So far? Eh. Could be better. Just kidding. It is amazing! Did you get some help from Kev?"

"No. I can be thoughtful every once in a while. Speaking of which." He paused for a second and grabbed an acoustic guitar from behind a bush.

"You play?"

"And you call yourself a fan. Yes I do in fact. Nick and Kevin aren't the only people who can play. Ha ha." He started strumming some chords then started playing a familiar song.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful _

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  


"So Lilly. What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend? I mean I get that it is our first date but I don't know. You're just so different then any one else I have dated. I have liked you from the second I saw you at the concert."

By now I was in tears. But not the sad depressed tears. The happy wedding day type tears.

"Yes Joe, I will. Even though it is our first date. I agree with everything you have said. Except the "Girls I've dated" thing."

"So what do you say we get home. It is after all 10:30. And I don't think you're mom would like you to be late. Ha ha."

"Yea. Let's get home."

2 Months later

Still Lilly's POV

So it has been 2 months since Joe asked me to be his girlfriend. And we are still going strong. We have not had our first kiss yet. But that's ok. Miley, Oliver, and I graduated last month. The Jonas Brothers were there. Just in the back. No need for a riot. Ha ha. I met his family a week after he asked me out. They have now become my second family. "Our spot" which we named "Loe" has been used many times. I got there whenever I am sad, or mad, or just upset. Sometimes I even meet Joe there and we go swimming or just talk. That is actually where I am right now. I was on top of the cliff just looking at the ocean when I felt my eyes being covered.

"Hey Joe."

"Aw man. How'd you know it was me?"

"Umm. No one else knows about this place. Ha ha."

"Oh right. Anyway. I have HUGE news!"

"Yea? What is it?"

"Well. I have to go on tour. For 3 months."

"Oh. Well that's cool. Who with?" I said sounding kinda disappointed I mean 3 months without my boyfriend? Oh man.

"Well. Let's see. My brothers of course. My parents and Frankie. And Aly & AJ are opening for us. And someone else is going."

"Oh? Who?"

"You."

"Ha ha. Joe that is funny. Really who?"

"You. I talked to your parents and mine already and they're cool with it."

"AHHHH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yes! But my eardrum is now punctured I think."

"Ha. I'm sorry baby." The next thing that happened took me by surprised. Joe kissed me. Not that there was a problem. There were fireworks and music and everything. But just because it's my first kiss. "So you mean I am actually going to get to tour with you. Well I mean travel with you?"

"Yea. It's all taken care of. We leave in one week."

"Oh my gosh! I have to go start getting ready! Thanks Joe, it's been amazing. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I have to pack to. Ha."

"K. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As I was leaving I was pulling out my sidekick to call Miley and tell her.

(A/N **Miley **_Lilly_)

**Hello?**

_MILEY!_

**That's my name and my eardrum you just blew!**

_Sorry but I have huge news! Guess who is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers?_

**Aly & AJ? Everyone knows that.**

_Well yea them. But guess who else. ME!_

**What! How?**

_Well Joe surprised me and told me that it's all worked out._

**Oh. So how long will you be gone?**

_Umm.. Kinda in the range of 3 months. Listen I'm sorry. But you won't be alone. You have Oliver and I'll call every chance I can._

**It's fine Lilly. Trust me. This is the chance of a lifetime. Take it. And don't worry about me. I have some packing of my own to do.**

_Packing of your own?_

**Yea. I umm.. Kinda got an internship at Hollywood Records. And I kinda have to move to L.A. at the end of the summer. **

_Miley that is awesome! Why do you sound sad? L.A. isn't that far. And I have a feeling I'll be moving there too. _

**What does that mean? **

_Well the boys live in L.A. and I can't stand to not see Joe a lot. So I think I might move there. _

**Cool. So do you want help packing?**

_Yea. That'd be great._

**Cool and we can dish on a certain relationship that was started last night between your 2 best friends. Gottagobye!**


	11. The start of something new

Disclaimer these are annoying. I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. Happy? Good on with the story

A/N again I am skipping time. I want to get to the stinking tour! Lol. Also when she is singing. I suggest going to you tube and looking up Emily Osment I don't think about it.

Lilly's POV

By the time Miley so rudely hung up. I was already half way done packing and I decided to take a break. So I went downstairs and grabbed a water. Once I did the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Miley I yelled "Come in!".

"Lilly you shouldn't do that. Strange people could just wander in here."

"Ha ha very funny Kev. But I thought you were Miley. Anyway. What's up?"

"Well knowing Joe I figured he probably didn't tell you much about the tour. So I figured I'd come over and fill in the blanks."

"Thanks. Yea he pretty much said you're going on tour. And for 3 months. Ha ha. That's it."

"Ok. Well we are going on a 50 city tour with Aly & AJ as our opening act. They along with My mom and dad and brother and other brothers, ha ha, and you will all be sharing a bus. Don't worry there will be plenty of room. And that's all I know. We get more info as the tour goes on. Any questions?"

"Nope sounds good. Just one question. Didn't AJ and Joe used to date?"

"Yea like ages ago. Why?"

"One word. Jealousy?"

"Oh that? Well AJ's a cool girl. And I don't think you know the true story of that."

"Well… just what I read in magazines."

"Ok. Well what happened was basically that during the tour they were going great. But once it ended, they had something to deal with. Distance. We lived in Jersey. She lived in California. You know that song Hello Beautiful. Right?"

"Yeaaa."

"That was written for her. They still talk. Just as friends. She never held a grudge. Cause neither of them are good at long distance relationships. So I wouldn't worry."

"K. If you say so. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to packing. I'm half way done. And would like to be finished before tomorrow."

"K. See ya. And really don't worry about AJ. She is really nice."

"K. Bye." and with that he left. As soon as he did Miley walked through the door.

"Explain. Now."

"Oliver and I are together!"

"I knew it. So how'd it happen?"

"We were in my kitchen baking cookies. Well I was trying to cook what he wasn't eating. And I turned to get more dough. And instead of getting dough I got a doughnut. We kissed. He asked me out after we did."

"Aww." while we were doing this by the way, we were packing.

"So are you excited for the tour?"

"Excited and scared."

"Why scared?"

"Well. Joe used to date AJ. Kevin said that it would be fine but, I don't know. I mean we are going to be sharing a bus-"

"Wait we who?"

"We being everyone all the Jonas' and Aly & AJ and I."

"Ok. Continue."

"And I trust Joe, but I don't know AJ. And I don't know."

"Don't worry. It will be fine. So now. You are packed."

"Really?"

"Yup. So when do you leave?"

"A week."

"Well. I got to go. But don't worry it'll be fine."

I said good bye and went to bed.

1 week later

BEEP BEEP BEEP

GRRRR I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 3.30 in the morning? Man. I forgot I'm leaving for tour today. Hold the phone. I'M LEAVING FOR TOUR TODAY! I stayed in my pj's so that way I can sleep on the bus. I looked out the window and saw the bus pulling up to the curb. I decided to text Joe.

_don't honk. my mom is sleeping and i don't wanna wake her. i'll be out in 5._

I went over to my mom's bedroom and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I left a note on the counter and my door and the bathroom door. In case she doesn't see the others, saying to call when she wakes up. After leaving them in the spots I went outside. I had my hair in pigtails and my glasses on. I was dragging my pillow. (the bags were left outside last night) Once I walked into the bus I feel down on the floor.

"Lilly are you ok?" I recognized that voice as Joe.

"Lilly is not awake right now. Please leave a message after the beep." after I said that I looked straight in his eyes and said beep. The next thing I knew I felt two warm strong arms pick me up and carry me somewhere.

"Joe. Where are you taking me?"

"To your bunk. Everyone else is here and sleeping. I thought I would stay up and welcome you to the tour bus. But seeing you're current state I think it best for you and me to go to bed."

By now I felt him place me down on my bunk I felt my pillow under me and hugged it.

"Joe. I would kiss you. But that would take too much energy right now. And energy is not something I have at the moment."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning. My bunk is the one right across from yours. Wake me up when you wake up. Ok?"

"Mmm. Night."

"Night." after he said good night he kissed me on the forehead and went to sleep. At least that is what I think he went to do. I was not about to open my eyes to check. The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock on my sidekick. 9.30. Joe must have let me sleep in. So I got out of my little bunk and decided to go change considering I would be meeting Aly & AJ. (A/N link to pic and hairstyle of outfit in profile.) after I changed I went to the kitchen for some breakfast. When I got there I saw Kevin and Nick battling it out on Guitar Hero, Aly and AJ playing some sort of card game, and Frankie and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas eating breakfast. Joe was just watching Kev and Nick playing.

"Hey gorgeous. Sleep well?"

"Yea thanks for putting me in my bunk last night. If I don't have enough sleep I am not functional. Ha ha. Sorry where are my manners? Hi. I'm Lilly."

"I'm Aly.

"And I'm AJ."

"Nice to meet you. So where are we?"

"I don't know. Want some breakfast?"

"Nah thanks." I looked at the clock and realized it was 9.45. My mom still hadn't called me. So I decided I would excuse myself and call her and Miley.

"Um. Is it ok if I go call my mom and Miley?"

"Yea. You don't really have to ask to do anything on here. Ha."

"Thanks. I'll be back in like 10 to 15."

"K." I decided I would go on my bunk. Since it is near the back of the bus and the kitchen is near the front. I lied down on my bunk closed the little curtain thing and dialed my mom.

(A/N **Heather Lilly's mom **_Lilly)_

**Lillian is that you?**

_Yea when you didn't call I got worried. Did you not get my notes?_

**Notes what notes? **

_I left you like 3 notes in various places. What could have-_

_**Thor**_ (A/N Since it's bold and italic I thought that could mean they both said it at the same time. Also I think that is the name of the dog she had. I don't know for sure.)

**Then I guess I forgive you. But why didn't you say good bye? I wanted to talk to Mrs. Jonas.**

_Oh I wanted to let you sleep. Sorry mommy. If you want you can talk to them now._

**Sure. That would be nice. I love you.**

_Love you too. Here is Mrs. Jonas._

"My mom would like to talk to you if that's ok."

"Of course that would be ok. Hello?"

"If you guys don't mind I am going to go hang out on my bunk for a little bit. I would like some privacy, oh and where's my stuff?"

"Most of it is in the little compartment thing. But the rest is in a pile near the back of the bus."

"Thanks Nick."

I grabbed my guitar case and went to my bunk. See I can play guitar but no one knows. There is this song I finished like a month ago. I decided I would play it.

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Misunderstood  
Everybody feels that way sometimes  
Oh oh oh oh  
I wish I could Fit in with all the rest, but I  
Oh oh oh oh  
Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care what people say, yeah  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause  
I'm Living my life and I don't think about it

A shooting star  
Twinkling across the sky at night  
Oh  
Near or far  
I'm wishing everyting will be alright  
Oh oh oh oh  
Got my own dreams  
Got my own plan  
Gonna get there any way I can  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just life without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Living my life and I don't think about it

Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care people say, yeah  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Livin my life and I don't think about it

I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Living my life and I don't think about it

Think about it  
Think about it

I don't think about it

Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about

When I finished I heard clapping. Wait. Clapping? Who would be clapping? So I decided to turn around, cause my curtain was closed, so I decided to open it. And when I did I saw…


	12. Secrets

Disclaimer nope don't own it

Lilly's POV

I saw Kevin clapping. What?

"Shh."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to know I can play. How did you hear anyway?"

"I was grabbing something off my bunk. And it's right above yours. And why don't you want anyone to hear you?"

"I don't know. I guess cause I'm not that good."

"Lilly. That was amazing. And nice guitar."

"Shut up." let me explain. My guitar is a really beat up old acoustic. Not the prettiest one. But it works.

"Sorry. It's just that looks really old."

"89."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Wow. So I'm guessing you want to keep this between us."

"Thanks Kev. Oh. Do you know where the first concert is?"

"Arizona. And we'll be there in like an hour."

"Cool. Thanks. I'll be out in a little."

"K."

Kevin has become like a big brother to me. And even though he has pretty much always been right. I don't think anyone will hear me… for now. I decided I would put my guitar away and go out to the main area type thing. When I did I saw they were all just sitting around waiting to put a movie on.

"Finally! I didn't know how much long we could wait."

"Umm. Nick what are you talking about?"

"We wanted to watch a movie. But we were waiting for you."

"That's sweet. But you didn't have to."

"Actually… we did. Joe insisted that we did. Whenever one of us would try and put something in he would tackle them."

"Ha. Sorry everyone. Joe you didn't have to do that."

"It's cool. Anyway. What's the movie."

"POTC 3."

"I have yet to determine what Lilly-ese is completely so, Lilly what the heck?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3 at world's end."

There were various agreements around the room. And we all got comfortable. Here's the seating arrangements. On the first couch we have, Aly and Kev. So cute if you ask me. On the floor we have AJ and Nick. And then on the other couch we have me and Joe. Just so we are clear Nothing happened between Kev and Bec, or Nick and Sarah. So we watched the movie. And I was tired so I ended up falling asleep half way through. Which is sad cause it was like 2.15. Ha ha. While I was sleeping I felt weight shifting and heard whispering and felt pressure on my forehead for like a half a second.. But I ignored it and went back to dreamland. When I woke up it was dark. And I found out there was a note stuck to my forehead. I pulled it off and read it.

_Hey Lils_

_Sorry I wasn't there to see you wake up. But we are in Arizona. And at the arena. We all had to go in for sound check. You can either come in and check it out (your backstage pass is on the table) or you can hang out on the bus. I'll see ya later._

_Joe_

Now you may be confused why he didn't say "love ya" or something like that. It's simple. We haven't said I love you yet. And I understand. Since I figured I could just watch the concert I decided to grab my guitar and play for a while.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

_[Chorus:_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok_

_[Repeat Chorus_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly_

_[Repeat Chorus_

_"Good job. Why didn't you tell me you could play?"_

"Nick. I didn't know you had come back."

"Yea well. Ha. So does Joe know?"

"About me being able to play? Nah."

"You should tell him. Who else knows about this."

"You and Kev."

"Wow."

"Yea. So when's the concert?"

"In a in 45 minutes. I gotta go to lockdown, you wanna go wait backstage?"

"Yea. I'll be there shortly. Lemme just put the baby away."

"K."

So I put my guitar away. And walked off the bus. I showed the security my pass and just tried to find a spot to watch and think. See I have a secret only few people know about. About 2 weeks ago I was having trouble breathing, and chest pain, and getting dizzy. I went to the doctor and they said they had to run some tests. After they did they came back with the results. It turned out I have Pulmonary Hypertension. It means that I have high blood pressure in my heart and lungs. It makes it heard for me to breath. For now. I can control it with pills. But no one really knows about it. I mean my family. And that's pretty much it. I mean Mr. and Mrs. Jonas know but promised to keep it to themselves till I was ready to tell. They had to know so that way if anything happened. It just scares the crap out of me. I mean people can die from this. While I was thinking about all this Mrs. Jonas came to the area of backstage that I was sitting at.

"Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"For the concert?"

"No. for something I think you forgot about." I was trying so hard to think of what she was talking about.

"Oh. My pills. I whispered the last part. I ran off to the tour bus and went through my bag and grabbed my pills. I quickly took them and went back to the arena. Just I was getting in I heard them announcing Aly & AJ. They came out playing Potential Break Up. And then they did a ton of their songs. Then the Jonas Brothers came out and sang a ton of songs. Then they announced they had a surprise. They pulled Aly & AJ on stage and said they were doing a dance off. So Kevin and Joe did their usual flippy stuff. Then AJ decided to do a back flip thing. She apparently misjudged the distance and ended up flying off the stage. Everyone rushed to her side. She was fine. Except her hand. It was twisted all weird. She had to go to the hospital. Aly went with her. The boys decided to cancel the concert. They would have gone to the hospital. But they had to decide what to do. Aly & AJ obviously wouldn't be able to finish the tour. So the Jonas Brothers either have to find a new opening act or cancel the tour. I was soon pulled into the little lounge on the tour bus. I found that Joe, Nick and Kevin were there too.

"Ok. What's going on." Joe and I asked at the same time.

When Kevin handed me a guitar I knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh no. Not happening."

"Come on. We can't cancel the tour."

"Ok what is going on?" Joe finally pitched in.

"Lilly can sing and play guitar. Like INSANELY good. She can be our opening act!"

"Kevin. No offense. But butt out!"

"Lilly why did you tell Nick and Kev but not me?"

"They kinda overheard me. I didn't want anyone to hear me."

"Well if it's true. Then you gotta help us out. Please Lilly." By now they were all giving me the puppy dog eyes. And I am a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But if you're fans walk out then don't hold a grudge."

"Why would they walk out?"

"Cause I suck."


	13. I could get used to this

Disclaimer don't own it.

A/N if you have any questions on Pulmonary Hypertension ask me. I have it so. Yea. There are a couple songs mentioned. Let's just pretend that any songs that are mentioned have not been wrote yet.

Lilly's POV

After they asked me to sing. We had to run it by their parents.

"No offense Lilly. But how do we know if you are really good. Not that we don't trust you."

Next Kevin pulled out a guitar. So I decided to sing a song I wrote about Joe and I.

_A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this _

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

You wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this 

"Well congrats. Lilly you are our opening act."

After Mr. Jonas said this everyone was excited. Except me. I mean not that I wasn't happy. Just that I was nervous. And I had hardly no material to sing. So I decided to go to my bunk and write some more. The first concert with me playing is in like five days. While I was working on some unfinished songs, I saw Joe drawing back the curtain. So I stopped playing.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Nah. So you probably know that song is about you."

"Oh I thought that was about Oliver."

"Ha ha. Very funny. So what's up?"

"I just came to check on you. You took off pretty fast. And to let you know how AJ is. She just broke her wrist."

"Oh ok. I'm fine though. It's just I only have like 4 finished songs and tons of unfinished ones."

"Oh. Ok."

"Lilly, did you forget again?!"

"No Mrs. Jonas! I'll be right there!"

"Forget? What is my mom talking about?"

"Oh. Um. To call my mom."

"Oh cool. Well then I'll leave you to call her."

"Ok."

"And babe?"

"Yea?"

Next thing I knew he was kissing me. When he was done I was almost ready to go take my pills, until I heard Joe say something so sweet.

"Love you."

"I love you too. Um Joe?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"You're kinda blocking the way. I need to get some water."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. Um. I'm not going to be out for a while. I gotta become a songwriting machine. Ha. So do you mind hanging out with your brothers?"

"Nah. No problem. Good luck. And if you need any help. Just ask Kev, Nick, or myself."

"Ok. Thanks."

And with that I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a water. I also decided to ask the Jonas' a couple questions.

"Um. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas?"

"Oh please call us Paul and Denise."

"Sorry I don't like to call adults by their first name. It's a respect thing. But I was wondering if I could go to my bunk to work on songs?"

"That's fine. If you need anything let us know."

"Ok. Thanks. I will."

I went to take my pills and started writing.

Joe's POV

I never knew Lilly could play guitar. It makes me wonder what else I don't know about her.

"Hunny?"

"Yea mom?"

"You picked an amazing. Don't lose her."

"Mom don't you think I know she's amazing."

"I don't know. If you want anything let me know."

"I know ma. Thanks. Actually can you tell Kevin to come back to the lounge?"

"No problem. KEVIN! JOESPH NEEDS YOU IN THE LOUNGE!"

"I thought that since you were the mom you would have walked instead of screaming."

"Sorry Joe. It's just with 4 boys you kinda get used to it. I'll leave you and Kevin to talk."

"What do you need Joe?"

"Get in I gotta shut the door. Ok. So Lilly's birthday is tomorrow and I need you're help."

"K. just name it."

"I need you and Nick to get…."

Lilly's POV

I wrote like 4 more songs. I decided it would be best if I go to sleep. I felt myself being shaken. And picked up.

"You are dead. I don't know who you are. But you are dead."

"Aw you would kill your boyfriend? Now that really is evil."

"Joe I love you. But sweetie. I don't like to be woken up."

"I know but this is a special occasion."

"It is?"

"Yes. Now if I were you I would open you're eyes."

When I did I saw we were on a lookout of the grand canyon. Nick and Kevin were out there with there guitars. I saw that Joe set me down on a blanket and that there was a blanket next to me. I decided I would wrap my arms around it.

"Since we were Arizona I had the bus driver stop off here. And it is now exactly 12.00 AM and you're birthday."

"It is?"

"Yea. You forgot you're on birthday?"

"Oops I guess I did. But this is so sweet."

"But the surprise isn't over yet."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. Ready guys?"

"Yea."

"Sure."

"Ok. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never want to let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

By now I was crying. Again happy tears.

"Kevin is this you're doing?"

"Nah. Joe came to me with the lyric but needed help to perfect it. Then he asked me and Nick to play it for him. As a birthday present type thing."

"Oh Joe. That is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I love you."

"I love you too. Now what do you say we go inside." He picked me up once again.

"Joe. I am capable of walking."

"I know. But it's late and I want to make sure you safely get to bed."

"Thanks, but maybe I wanna watch a movie instead."

"Nope. You need to get your sleep."

"Ok if you say so."

He gently placed me down on my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Good night birthday girl."

"Mmm good night. Love ya."

"Love you too." then I heard him get into bed and heard 2 other people get into bed as well.


	14. Unlove you

Disclaimer don't own anything

A/N if you guys have any ideas I will use them. Somehow. So review with them. I'm not gonna put the singer and song for each song I put. So if you wanna know ask me. And I wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers I really do appreciate it. I mean 34 reviews? Wow. Thanks!

Lilly's POV

I woke up to that's just the way we roll. That's the ringtone for.. MILEY! Oh crap! I haven't called her at all. She's going to kill me.

(A/N **Miley **_Lilly)_

_Before you say anything please don't kill me. It's just that I have been so busy I just haven't had time._

**I guess it's fine. Just tell me what is keeping my best friend sooo busy?**

_Well. First just getting settled on the bus. Then hanging out with Joe. Then at a concert AJ fell off stage and broke her wrist. So they couldn't continue the tour and the Jonas Brothers needed a new opening act. And Kevin and Nick overheard me playing the guitar and told their parents that I should be the opening act. Then I played a song I wrote and they said that I am now the Jonas Brothers opening act. And last night at midnight we pulled up to the Grand Canyon and Joe picked me up and took me outside and they played me a song as a birthday present._

**You're birthday! Oh my gosh! I am the worst friend ever! I am so sorry! Can you forgive me?**

_Of course I can, I mean I myself forgot. And I forgot to call you. So of course._

**And what was that about being the opening act for the Jonas Brothers? You never told me you could play guitar and sing. Last I knew you sang worse then Luanne. No offense.**

_No taken. Well after the whole karaoke night disaster. I took singing lessons. And I've been playing guitar since I was eight. No one knew cause, well I just wanted to keep it a secret. _

**Oh I see. So how are things with you and Joe?**

_Amazing. He finally dropped the "L" bomb._

**Wait. You mean to tell me Joseph Jonas told you Lillian Truscott that he loved you?**

_Yup. Things are wicked sweet. So what's up with you and Oliver?_

**That's kinda why I'm callling. Everything is going great. Except for one thing. Last night he came over for our movie night. It's a new thing. Anyway. My dad and Jackson were on one of those bonding trips. And we put in some boring movie. Bad idea. About 10 minutes into the movie we were in a heated make out session. And well one thing lead to another. And let's just say we woke up this morning. Together. Under the sheets. Catch my drift?**

_Yea I do. But Miley. Come on now. What were you thinking? I'm not mad. It's just.. This is kinda hard to ask. But do you know if he used a condom?_

**I don't know. Honestly. I hope he did. But I don't think so. **

_Then you need to find out. Because frankly. Pregnancy can happen to anyone. But it'll be our secret. Don't worry. You can call me anytime. In fact I want you to. When you find out. Again I'm not mad. So don't worry. And you only have to tell your dad if he didn't use one and if you're pregnant. _

**Thanks Lilly. I appreciate the support. I'll call as soon as I know.**

_K. Bye_

**Bye**

Once I hung up I looked at the time on my cell. It said 10.45. Crap I was late on my pills. I grabbed the water bottle I left on my bunk and took them quickly. Then I changed and brushed my teeth. After that I went out and got something to eat and sat next to Joe on the couch.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." then I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So you might hate me when I tell you this but today we have a surprise concert. Sorry. I know that doesn't give you much time to prepare but you'll do fine. Trust me."

"I'm not mad. But your right I do need to rehearse. So what times the concert?"

"4."

"Ok. Then I'll hang out for a while then go rehearse."

"K. what do you want to do?"

"Guitar hero?"

"Oh yea.. But you know I'll kick your butt."

"Uh uh. Not happening."

So we started playing Guitar Hero. After about an hour and 4.8 games I was deemed the winner. By the 3rd game Nick and Kev had come to watch. They got all dramatic and got popcorn. Cause see I won the first game and Joe said it was a fluke. So we did another. I won that one. And it went on till this past game.

"Jeez Lilly. You beat MY score. And I'm the best guitarist in the band. No offense Nick."

"None taken Kev. But really Lilly how'd you get that good?"

"Well I have been playing since I was 8. Oh yea and my dad is Ronnie Rockwell. So I got lessons from some of the top guitarists in the industry."

"You're Ronnie Rockwell's daughter?"

"Yup." Let me explain. Ronnie Rockwell is one of the top producers. The reason I don't have his last name is because his last name is Truscott. But he uses a different one so that way we don't get our address found out and we can have some privacy.

"So what else have you been hiding from us Lilly?"

This was it. I knew that I had to tell them. I just hope they don't get mad. Or treat me different. Especially Joe.

"Well." By now Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came over and Mrs. Jonas gave me a look saying, 'Go ahead.'

"Well, there is something I have been hiding. See a while ago I got sick. I have Pulmonary Hypertension. It's basically high blood pressure in my heart and lungs. Not enough oxygen gets to my blood and not enough blood gets to my oxygen. I'm taking pills right now to control it. But there is no cure. I hope you guys don't hate me. It's just I don't want to be treated differently. I'm the same Lilly. Just I have pills to take."

By the time I was done the looks on their faces were mixed. Kevin's was confused. Nick's was shock. And Joe's was worry. But not one was anger.

"Lilly we're not mad just worried. I mean are you ok?"

"Yes Nick. I'm fine. I just want to be normal. All the stuff you guys do? I can do it. I just do it differently."

"You guys can ask Lilly more questions later she has to go do sound check. Cause we are at the arena. Lilly go straight to the stage. Your band will be there."

"K. Thanks Mrs. Jonas. Joe wanna come with me?"

"Yea." Once we got outside Joe uttered those 4 words any human in a relationship hates. "We need to talk."

"If it's about not telling you I am so sorry. I just wanted you to treat me the same-"

"Lilly. I think we should break up. It's not because I don't love you I do. More then you will ever know. But everything I know about relationships says that trust is needed in a relationship. And right now? I'm not feeling that. I've found out stuff about this tour that you choose to keep a secret from me. When I have not kept anything from you. I really do love you. Which is why if you earn my trust back, then we'll go out again if you want. But I need trust. And I hate to do this right before your first concert. But I will be right on the side cheering you on and being there as a friend."

By the end of this I was in tears. Not the happy kind. And his voice was cracking. I kinda got where he was coming from. But instead of talking when I was overly emotional I decided to walk away and shrug it off so that way I could perform without any tears. I went on stage introduced myself to the band and gave them the sheet music. I grabbed an electric guitar. After doing the sound check I decided to get ready. Once I was changed I looked at the clock. I had to take my pills and I was on in ten minutes. I tried to stay as far away from Joe as possible. I looked to my right and saw Kevin.

"Oh hi Kev. How are you."

"I'm fine the question is how are you?"

"Oh I'm great." I put on a fake smile.

"Don't lie to me Lil. Nick and I were not far behind when he said all that. You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes I do. But right now I need to not talk about it. Cause if I do then I'll become a mess. And I can't be a mess right before I go on."

"I understand." after that I heard the announcer announce me and explain why I was up there. That I was my cue. I got into my position for my first song. Suddenly I wrote it once I heard I was the opening act.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me _

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to rain  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life

Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign 

After that everyone went CRAZY. They actually liked me. Hmm.

"So unfortunately AJ from Aly & AJ broke her wrist at the last concert. So I am going to be taking their place. I'm not going to talk till the end. I want to just sing. Ha ha. This next song is Headstrong.

_I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I'mma tellin' it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, Hands up tell me _

You're a hiding it kind of boy, you are  
You're a talented kind of boy, you are  
And that's just the kind of boy, you are  
Head up, Hands up these are

Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, Get up tell me

Are gonna be down with me, You are  
Yeah you're coming along with me, You are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, Get up these are

Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong, Meltdown

I want to know you, I want to show you  
I got the stuff now, Didn't you get enough?  
Step to the rhythm, Make the decisions  
These are the days when, living, loving' feel alive

I feel so alive, Yeah yeah, Yeah

Gonna feel alive tonight, We are  
We our steppin' into the light, We are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, We are  
Stand up, Get up these are

Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh. _

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oooh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day i think of

One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

Uh, what you waitin' for?

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do _

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

This next song I wrote before the sound check after the break up. But they have the notes and everything. But it's about me and Joe I don't know if I'll get through it without crying. Well most of it is about Joe. Some of it I had to make up just to get the point across.

_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle _

Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
Didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to

But this one thing, I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
It will take forever  
To fade away

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to

But I can't unlove you  
No, why would I want to

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
I'll never get through that  
Why would I want to

There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too

But I can't unlove you  
Get through that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me, too  
I can do almost anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you 

"Thank you. And now it's time for the JONAS BROTHERS!!" the screams were deafening. As I walked off I walked right past the boys. I just looked down. I couldn't break. not yet. I walked out of the arena then once outside ran to the bus. Once I got in the bus I ran to my bunk and closed the curtain. I called Miley.

(A/N **Miley **_Lilly_)

**Hello?**

_Miley? I need you._

**Why? What's wrong? are crying?**

_Yes I'm crying. Joe broke up with me._

**What? Where are you? I'm gonna go over there and kick him where the sun don't shine!**

_Miley Chill! It doesn't matter where we are. I kept secrets from him and he said that there wasn't any trust in the relationship anymore. Listen someone just came in I gotta go. I'll talk to you later though?_

**Yea. Don't worry. He'll realize his mistake. Bye.**

_Bye._

I hung up my phone and calmed myself down, wiped the tears. And looked out of the curtain to see who it was. It was Nick. I got out of my bunk grabbed my guitar and walked over to where he was.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"It's been an hour and a half. I got changed quick so that way I could talk to you before he comes in."

"K. what's up?"

"Joe can be a jerk. I get that you can't back out of the opening act thing. Which by the way. Congrats that was insanely good! But anyway. If you wanted we could work something out so that way you could leave if you want even though you were insanely good."

"Thanks but I'm good."

"Ok if you're sure." then we heard three knocks on the bus door. Then nick went up to it. And asked for the password.

"Monkeys."

And Kevin and Joe both walked in. Joe walked in with his head down. He walked straight to the lounge and shut the door.

"I'm going to bed. Good night guys." everyone said good night and I went to my bunk. After I heard everything go silent I peeked out of the bunk it was dark. I figured everyone went to bed. So I let the tears that i have been holding in silently fall

A/N ok so don't hate me for breaking them up. It's going to work out in the end. But let me say. I HATED writing this chapter. Just because I felt so bad for Lilly.


	15. God Blessed the Broken Road

Disclaimer Don't own it.

Lilly's POV

I woke up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and decided that I should get same snacks and water. Cause let's just say that the only times I plan on getting out is for the bathroom or concerts. So I grabbed some snacks and water and went back to my bunk. I grabbed my guitar and pills. Put them on the end of my bed and went back to sleep. When I woke up I pulled out my sidekick and saw it was 9.15. I took my pills. Then I decided I would take a shower I grabbed everything necessary and went into the bathroom and locked the door. And well… you know what happens next. After my shower I changed and went back to my bunk and decided I would just chill there. I looked out my window and saw that we were indeed still moving. I pulled my guitar up and played random chords. Then I heard someone knocking near my area. I pulled back the curtain and saw Kevin standing there.

"Morning. I just wanted to see if you needed anything?"

"Morning, and no thanks. I'm good thanks. I've got some snacks piled up. So I'm good."

"K. If you need anything, you know where to find everyone."

"Thanks."

After he left I closed the curtain and had sudden inspiration. So I got to work. But that was basically how it went for the next 3 days. I wake up, take a shower, write some songs, go do the concert, then grab some snacks, then go to my bunk and watch tv. I got calls. But unless it said Mom. I didn't pick up. I got texts. But I didn't read them. I secluded myself. On of the things I did though that was not mentioned is I worked on a list. A list of all the things I have kept from Joe. There are under 20. I plan to give it to him when finished. I doubt it will fix the relationship. But I have to try. I haven't cried since then. I won't allow myself. I am going to perform my new songs at my next concert. Which is in… 2 hours. I have only seen Joe once since that night. He looked like he just came out of a tornado. Until it was time for me to go on I thought. My list was complete. I would give it to him after the concert. When it was time for the sound check I went to the band and told them I would be doing these songs and gave them the sheet music. The next thing I knew it was time for the concert. I went out when the music started for Suddenly. I sang that then… my new songs.

_Yeah Yeah  
You're scared… you'll fall  
sometimes it seems impossible  
but your hopes…and dreams  
are closer than they seem  
Why not?  
Give yourself a chance  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
Everything you want is right there waiting  
Whatcha wanna do  
Gotta have some faith in you  
Don't you know  
That you can have it all _

If you TRY  
AND YOU JUST BELIEVE  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL  
UNTIL YOU TRY…JUST TRY  
You're fears..and doubts  
They find a way to break you down  
But it's not.. the end  
You get right back up again  
Why not?  
Give yourself a chance  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
Everything you want is right there waiting  
Whatcha wanna do  
Gotta have some faith in you  
Don't you know  
That you can have it all  
If you TRY  
AND YOU JUST BELIEVE  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL  
YOU TRY…  
What's the matter with believing that you can do anything..ooohhh  
Take control and make the future what you want it to be  
That's when you'll see

If you TRY  
AND YOU JUST BELIEVE  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL  
UNTIL YOU  
TRY  
AND YOU JUST BELIEVE  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE

DREAMS ARE POSSIBLE  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL  
YOU TRY…nanana JUST TRY  
ummhmm  
TRY

_Whoa, whoa _

Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think it's gone  
You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Not everything is what it seems  
There's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure 

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end _

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

(A/N the next song I don't know the lyrics. so the link is in my profile.)

For the next song the band had to go. Cause I was doing it acoustically. I sat on the stool and grabbed the blue guitar and started to play. When I was finished there were screams. Like DEAFENING screams. Ha. It was good. But after I introduced the Jonas Brothers I ran for it. I ran to the bus and pulled back the curtain to Joe's bed. It was littered with sheet music. I placed the note gently where he would see it. And went back to my bunk.

Joe's POV

After the concert I went to my bunk. It's a mess. The reason is ever since I broke up with Lilly all I've been doing is writing songs. But I saw a piece of paper that I didn't recognize. I laid down and opened the paper and started reading it.

_Dear Joe,_

_I'm sorry. I know that sounds eternally lame. But I am. I understand why you broke up with me. And so that way there are no secrets between us here is list of things I kept from you. And I am sorry about that._

_1. When I was 5 I had a dog named Coco. I know just like you. But he died when I was 10. (_

_2. I used to horseback ride. _

_3. I was a girly girl. Then I saw my cousin (who was just like me when I was little. Just bigger) I saw her making out with a boy. I thought that's what girly girls did. So I went to her brother my other cousin and asked him to teach me skateboarding._

_4. My first boyfriend was Oliver. Well kinda. See I held his hand to get his crayons. He had the 64 pack! With sharpener! _

_5. Most of my relationships ended badly. Examples. Matt- stood me up then dumped me. Lucas- cheated on me. Jake- used me. Etc._

_6. I have a pink blanket that I sleep with every night. I've had it since I was a baby._

_7. You can't see my walls because they are covered with posters and pictures of you and your brothers._

_8. I have a 20 year old brother. He's been disowned from my family. He does drugs and drinks. We can't get him to stop._

_9. I love little kid movies._

_10. I love to watch Abbott and Costello movies. _

_11. I'm often jealous of my friend Miley. She has everything._

_12. I still believe in Santa and the Easter bunny. No one can tell me otherwise._

_13. I love rock music. But I do listen to a little pop._

_14. I am a Christian._

_15. You may or may not have seen this, but I have a purity ring._

_There that's everything. I don't expect this to earn back our relationship. But I just want to be able to talk to you again._

_Love always,_

_Lilly_

When I was done reading this. I knew that if she wanted to make it work then it would. I looked at the time. It was 12.05. I thought that maybe I should wake her up and say that all's good. So I walked over to her bunk. And bent over and opened the curtain and saw an angel. I looked around her bunk and saw sheet music one in particular caught my eye. It said "Dedicated to Joe" on the top. I read it and it was wicked good. The lyrics were so touching.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you _

Chorus:  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Chorus

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

I knew that I had to make up with her no matter what. I went back to my bunk taped the note up to the wall. And feel asleep.


	16. I'll Stand By You

Disclaimer I don't own it

A/N The things that I am mentioning in this chapter(I.E. medications, the doctor, the tests) they are not fake. They are all real.

Lilly's POV

The next morning I woke up feeling like crap. I was dizzy, had chest pain, and couldn't catch my breath. I took my pills and told Mr. and Mrs. J. that I had to go to the hospital because I didn't feel good. So Mr. J. told the bus driver to stop at the nearest hospital. When we got there the boys had confused faces.

"Uh. Mom dad? Why are we at a hospital?"

"Nick the reason is Lilly isn't feeling good. So we need to get her checked out."

"You aren't feeling good?" I shook my head. "Well why didn't you tell us?"

"Because Kevin I didn't wanna worry you guys. I'm probably just having an off day. Now I am going in. you can hang here or come in. Your choice." And with that I walked off into the emergency room. A few seconds later I heard quite a few footsteps running behind me. I turned around and saw everyone except for Frankie and Mr. J. They probably didn't want Frankie to go in. And he can't be alone. So that would explain the 2 absences. I got checked in and went into a room. The boys stayed in the waiting room, while Mrs. J. came in with me. While I was waiting for the doctor it was silent. So I decided to make sure that Mrs. J. was ok.

"Mrs. Jonas? Are you ok?"

"Yea. Thanks. Just worried."

"What do you mean?"\

"Well, ever since I first met you, you have become like a daughter I never had. And now that you are here. It just worries me."

"As sweet as that is. Don't worry. I've been through this before." After I said that the doctor walked in.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Barst. And I am a Pulmonary Hypertension specialist. So what's going on?"

"Well. I woke up this morning and was dizzy, had chest pain, and couldn't catch my breath."

"Ok. And what medications are you on?"

"Just Revatio."

"Do you know the dose?"

"Yes 25 mg."

"Ok. Well I am going to order some tests. And you might be here a while."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem I'll come back after the test results come back."

"Ok."

After the doctor left I decided to tell Mrs. J. my thoughts.

"Mrs. J. Can you bring the guys in here?"

"Sure I'll be right back." While she was gone I did some serious thinking. Cause if the tests come back the way I think they are. I'm going to need to be here a while. About 5 minutes later they all came back. They all said hi. Then Kevin asked me..

"So what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Well… I don't know yet. The doctor said I need to have some tests done. And if they come back the way I think they will, you may need a new opening act."

"What are you talking about? Mom what is she talking about?"

"I don't know Nicholas. Lilly what's going on?"

"If the tests that come back, show what I think they will, I'm going to need surgery. Before you guys freak out it's nothing serious. They just put a tube up through my leg, and see how my pressures are. The only bad thing is I have to lay completely flat for 6-8 hours. But your concert is in like 6 hours. I won't be out by then if I get this done. So I want you guys to go do the concert. We are only like an hour from Malibu. My mom can come and stay with me. And if the doctor says it's ok, she can bring me to meet up with you guys."

"Lilly. You must think we are insane to leave you here in a hospital all by yourself-"

"Lillian Truscott? I am here to administer the Echo and EKG."

"Ok. Guys we'll talk more when this is done. For now though please go wait in the waiting room." And they all left. They looked like sad puppies though.

Nick's POV

When we all got to the waiting room. We told mom to go back to the bus. And we would let her know when the tests are done. Once she left Kevin went a little ballistic.

"What is she thinking?! Does she really think we would leave her?"

"Kevin I don't know. But right now we have a decision to make. Do we go on with the concert or stay here?" Like a second later they both said.

"Stay."

"Yea I can't imagine doing a concert without her. Nick Kevin. I need to get back together with her. But I don't think she'll listen. What do I do?"

"Joe. You kinda messed up. I don't think Kev or I can help. This is something you have to do yourself."

"Thanks." At that moment a nurse came out saying we can go in. So we went back in.

"Lilly. We're staying. Joe and Kev and I all decided we can't leave you alone. Well we could, but that would be really evil."

"If you're sure. Because I need to have it. The doctor thinks I need to go on a new medicine. So they need to do that test so that way we know for sure."

"When are they doing it?"

"They are going to put the I.V. in then do it."

"Do you want us to stay for the I.V?"

"I don't care. You can if you want." Then Nick whispered something to his brothers and went running off.

"Where'd he go?"

"Oh. Just to grab something. He'll be right back. So how many times have you had this done?"

"This my is my 2nd time." Then Nick and a nurse came in at the same time Nick had 2 acoustic guitars and violin, and the nurse had all the I.V. stuff. While the nurse was setting up. Kevin and Nick grabbed the guitars and Joe grabbed the violin and they started playing a song that sounds familiar. If I remember correctly, Carrie Underwood sang this on American Idol. And I didn't know Joe could play violin. (A/N Joe can't play the violin in real life. But in my story he can )

_Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too _

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you By now I was singing along.

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

By the time they were I had some tears silently falling. "Could you let me know when you put it in?"

"I already did dear." I looked down and saw that indeed it was put in. I was soo focused on the song I didn't even notice she put it in.

"Huh. I was soo wrapped up in the song I didn't even notice. Was that your plan?"

"Kinda. I remember when I got diagnosed with diabetes, I needed an I.V. and Kevin was playing a song and it distracted me."

"Well thank you. It did help."

"You guys sounded amazing." Kevin was talking about how Joe and I were singing together.

"Yea you guys should do a duet."

"I don't know about that." at that moment the surgeon came in and said I had to go. So I said good-bye to the guys. And they all promised to be there when I woke up. I got into the room and the last thing I remember is the doctor saying to think of a happy place. So cliché.

Joe's POV

After they took Lilly in, I decided to go back to the bus. Just to grab some stuff. When I got in I saw my parents. They asked how she was. I told them everything. Then I grabbed what I needed and went back out. I decided to write some songs while we were waiting.

4 hours later

Nick's POV

It's been 4 hours the doctors said it would be only like an hour. We are all on edge. When the doctor finally comes out.

"Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry to say that there were some complications. For some unknown reason, her lung collapsed. After that she went into a coma. Right now, we don't have much information. If you would like you may see her. But let me warn you, she won't look very good. She has tubes coming out of her throat and other places. She is in room 912."

After he finished we all silently walked to her room. When we got there we carefully opened the door. The sight freaked us out.


	17. Apologize

Disclaimer don't own it.

Joe's POV

When I walked into Lilly's hospital room. I almost fainted. Because lying in front of me was not the vivacious Lilly Truscott I have come to know and love. Instead there was a clone of her. She looked like she was dead. All the color was drained of her cheeks and she looked frail. Like if you touched her she'd brake. I actually feel to the ground crying. I curled into a ball. And then I felt Kevin pull me onto his lap, while nick tried to come me down.

"Joe you know Lilly. Do you think she'd give up without a fight? She's strong. She'll pull through."

"I blew it."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me Kevin? I BLEW IT! She loved me and I loved her, and I BLEW IT. I shouldn't have forced her to tell me everything. I screwed up. And I screwed up BIG TIME."

"Joe I think that we should leave you and Lilly alone. If anything changes we'll be out in the bus. Nick let's go."

And with that they left me. I looked at Lilly and remembered that I heard that sometimes people in a coma can hear you. So I decided to talk to her. Maybe pull her out or something.

"Hey Lilly. So I don't know if you can hear me but I thought I'd try. So I know you'd probably prefer to hear Nick or Kev but I need to talk to you. I'm having a really tough time without you. You don't realize that I see you when you're "smiling" if you can call it that. I know that every smile is fake. I know that you cry yourself to sleep. I know that none of this is your fault it's mine. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. It wasn't fair to you. But I just felt like if you couldn't tell me stuff, that maybe you didn't really care. But I know I am wrong. I would give anything just to be able to hold you again. You mean the world to me. I just don't know how to apologize. Please come back Lilly. I need to know that you are ok. It kills me that I don't know. Please come back."

By the time I finished I was holding her hand sitting on the bed with tears silently falling. I decided to go sit in the conveniently placed chair. I could have gone out to the bus but in case she woke up or something happened I wanted to be right in the room. I was really tired. (hey it was 3 in the morning.) despite my minds objections I felt my eyes drifting off to sleep.

Kevin's POV

I woke up the next morning around 9. I looked in Joe's bunk and the sight did not surprise me. The bunk was empty. So I grabbed a bag and put some food in it for him. I have a feeling he is not going to be leaving there for a while. I also grabbed a guitar. I checked to see if Nick was awake. He wasn't. So I told mom and dad I was going to check on Lilly and Joe. They said fine and I walked to her room. When I opened the door I saw Lilly still "sleeping" and Joe actually sleeping. He was sleeping in the chair. One leg hanging over the arm rest, his head tilted back, and his arms were behind his head. I debated on whether or not I should wake him up. I decided if I didn't he would be in pain.

"Joe. Joe. Joe." after calling him for like 10 minutes I finally thought of something that would wake him up.

"Joe if you wake up now you can have pop tarts and corn pops." he immediately popped up.

"If Frankie gets all of them he's dead-"

"Joe. Chill. I was just trying to get you up."

"So there are no corn pops or pop tarts?"

"Yea there are. But no milk. So how'd you sleep?"

"Eh. Ok. But my neck and leg is killing me. Kevin can I talk to you?"

"Course, you can talk to me any time any place."

"Well. Kev I'm scared. Like really scared. I mean I feel like her life is hanging in the balance and there's nothing I can do. I mean I have never been in this situation before. And I don't like it."

"Well. Joe. There's nothing we can do. It's all up to her." I said pointing to Lilly

Lilly's POV while in a coma.

_Flashback to the night before when Joe is talking to her_

I am in this beautiful area. Kinda like a garden. There is a waterfall behind me, and flowers all around me, birds chirping butterflies all over. I see a guitar and I walk over to it. I pick it up and start lightly plucking the strings. I am very confused on where I am and why I'm here. But I must say I feel safe here. Then my uncle who died when I was like 2 appeared.

"Uncle Phil? What are you doing here? More importantly what am I doing here?"

"There was a complication during the surgery. Your lung collapsed and you went in a coma. Whenever someone who goes in a coma, they go to their on "safe place". A place they may visit in their dreams. This is yours. You stay here until you feel ready to go back. When that is is up to you. Until then enjoy. You will be able to hear people talking. And when you are ready to go back. Just let me know." and with that he just disappeared. I looked around. It was gorgeous, and I felt happy here. Happier then I was _there_. Then I heard Joe talking. He was apologizing and begging me to wake up. I just responded by grabbing the guitar and playing.

7 days later

Kevin's POV

It's been one week. And we are all really scared. Joe hasn't left the hospital room. Nick and I visit all day. That is were we are right now. Playing a song and talking. When all of a sudden I hear Joe yell "Doctor nurse anybody help!"

"Joe dude what is going on?"

"Nick I saw her move. I saw her hand move."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I saw it a first time and then waited because I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But it wasn't she moved twice."

By now a doctor was in the room. Which is a good thing because her eyes started to flutter open.

A/N sorry to leave it here. But I just wanted to post something. I might post tomorrow. But idk. I will be gone starting Tuesday and ending probably Friday.


	18. Miracles

Disclaimer Don't Own It

Nick's POV

When I saw Lilly's eyes start to open I flipped. And so did Lilly cause she still had the breathing tube in her mouth.

"Lilly. If you can hear me blink once." she did as the doctor told her.

"Lilly you have a breathing tube in your mouth. Please don't move. I need to check and make sure I can take it out." he started checking the machines and said that he was going to take it out. He told her to cough on the count of three. And he pulled the tube out, she coughed. And Kevin said "About time."

"Hey guys. Sorry if I scared you. Why are you guys cough cough here?"

"You really think we'd leave you? Come on."

"Can I get cough cough a moment with Joe?"

"Course. We'll be back later." we all said good bye. Besides Joe that is. We figured that they were going to get back to together. We went to the bus. And left them to handle their business.

Back in Lilly's Room

Regular POV

"Listen Lilly before you say anything let me speak. I made a mistake and I really regret that. I know I hurt you. But I thought it was the right thing to do. If you don't want to forgive me I'll understand. But let me just say this. I love you more then you will ever know. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. And living without you, makes me miserable. When you were in a coma I felt like I was dead."

"Joe. Just shut up and kiss me." Joe was confused at first but then realized she was serious. So he happily obliged.

Ten minutes later

Kevin's POV

After about ten minutes we decided to head back and check up on them. When we got there the sight kinda freaked me out. I saw my little bro making out with Lilly. No not Nick ya weirdos, Joe. I decided to break it up. So I cleared my throat and they jumped apart faster then I've ever seen. Ha ha.

"Hey. So I'm guessing you two are back together."

"Please don't eat each others faces in front of me. Seriously sickening."

"Nick. Shut up."

"Sorry. So Lilly. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better."

4 days later

Lilly's POV

It's been four days and the doctors finally are letting me leave. But it has to be on bed rest. Right now I am just getting the IV out. When it is finally out Joe comes through the door with a wheelchair.

"Joe I can walk."

"No you can't you heard the doctor. You have to stay off your feet. So hop on."

"Fine."

"So are you excited?"

"For what?"

"Going back to the bus. Being free."

"Oh. Yea." Joe picked me up out of the wheelchair and carried me up the steps and placed me on the couch.

Once I was placed down the bus sped off. Making Joe going flying back. I ran to him and asked if he's alright.

"I'm fine. You on the other hand-" he swept me off my feet. "Are not. You are not supposed to get off your feet."

"But Joe I can walk a little bit."

"Uh uh. When you are around me. You don't walk."

"Fine. So does this mean you are like my servant?"

"I guess so."

"Cool. Then get the dvd on my bed. It's not in a case or anything."

"K." and he grabbed it and came back and sat on the couch.

"I also meant kinda put it in. ha ha."

"Oh ok." he put it in and we saw a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Is that you?"

"Yup. I was 2 months. And that guy holding me is my dad." the next scene was a toddler slowly walking across the living room.

"That's me taking my first steps." The next scene is a 7 year old on a surfboard going a couple times and falling every time.

"That's when I first learned to surf." The next scene was a 7 year old on a skateboard

"That same year was the year I learned to skateboard. Oh and the brown haired kid is Oliver." the next scene is a 10 year old on a skate ramp.

"This was my first skate competition. I won." the next one was a 13 year old hugging a guy good-bye.

"That was when my dad left after my parents got divorced." the next one was a 16 year old at a birthday party.

"That's my sweet sixteen. It was just Miley, Oliver, Jackson Miley's Brother, My mom, and Mr. Stewart." the next scene was Joe giving me a piggyback ride on the beach.

"Do you remember this?"

"Yea this was our 1 month anniversary. I took you to the beach with Kev, Nick, Miley, and Oliver. After we went to Loe's. it was the first time we went jumping off the cliff."

"Very good." the next one was Joe and I cuddled up on the tour bus.

"How did you get this one?"

"Kevin grabbed my camcorder." and then the screen went black.

"There's not much of us." Joe said while pouting.

"There would be more. But we have been not a couple for a while. Ha ha."

"Oh. Right. So what do you wanna do now."

"I'm actually kinda tired. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Not at all." so he carried me over to my bed. But after he put me down he hit his head. Laughing as he went back to his bunk. I put on my Ipod and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to being picked up by I'm guessing Joe.

"Joe sweetie I love you but I thought we have been through this me minus sleep equals pain.. For you."

"I kinda hope not considering I did something really sweet. Well in my opinion."

"Joe what are you talking abo-" I opened my eyes and saw something that was super sweet. I saw the table with a tablecloth and candles in the middle. There were actually candles all over the kitchen/living room. There was also rose petals all over red and white.

"Joe. This is so sweet. Why did you do this?"

"Well a few reasons really one, you went to bed without eating dinner, two, we're a couple again, and three, because I love you."

"Aw Joe." I gave him a very passionate kiss. Hey he deserved it. When we were done he got up and went to the oven.

"So what did your mom make?"

"Nothing. I did."

"You cooked? Should I be afraid?"

"I don't think so." he pulled a covered covered tray out of the oven.

"Oh is it safe to have all these candles lit? I mean with the bus moving and everything?"

"Oh we gave the bus driver the night off. So he's getting some sleep and the bus is not moving. Ha. So would you like to see what I made for us?"

"Oh yea. I'm starving."

While he was laughing he pulled off the cover I saw the most delicious steak.

"Steak?"

"That's not all." then he grabbed 2 plates that had mashed potatoes and green beans. With gravy. And lastly pink lemonade. It was perfect.

"Joe this all is perfect! It's just missing one thing."

"You mean steak sauce?" he said as he pulled some out.

"Oh you did think of everything." I said before kissing him. Then we ate. We talked tons and tons. About pretty much everything. And let me say that the dinner was AH-MAZING! He is a really good cook.

A/N so this is just a filler chap. I won't be able to update until Friday. So until then. Please R&R! lol


	19. He did what?

Disclaimer don't own it

A/N soooooooooooooo sorry about the wait. I have just been busy. Between the docs and babysitting. Anyway. I can't promise this is going to be good. My inspiration is seriously lacking. So if you have any ideas please help.

Nick's POV

I woke up at like I don't know maybe 2.30-3 something like that. Anyway I woke up for a glass of milk and when I got near the kitchen I saw Joe and Lilly sleeping. Joe was sitting and Lilly was laying down flat, taking up most of the space on the bench thing, with her head on Joe's chest. I was tempted to wake at least Joe up. But the thing is.. They both have smiles on their faces. Why disrupt that? So I grabbed the milk and went back to bed.

Joe's POV

I woke up to Kevin poking my shoulder.

"What do you want Kev."

"Shh. Lilly's still asleep. I wanted to ask if you wanted to continue the tour."

"Oh. Um. If you guys wanna. I mean we can pick up where we left off if that makes sense."

"Nick and I agreed, since Lilly's ok. And since we are going on then we won't be performing for like 3 days. We're in California and we need to get to Montana. Ha. So I'll let dad know."

"K. thanks. I'm gonna try and get up without Lil waking up. So can you get her pillow off her bunk please?"

"Sure. Be right back." and a few seconds later he came back with her duck pillow. I carefully put it under while getting her off. So I ended up being free while she just feel back asleep. I went and got ready, like dressed and such. Considering it was like 10.30 am. Ha ha.

Lilly's POV

I woke up and looked around. I noticed I was lying on the bench in the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the wall. 1.45?! What the?! How on earth? Enough questions. Time for me to… wait a sec. I haven't called Miley in like forever! Crap!

(**Lilly **_Miley_)

_Lilly! Oh my gosh! Why haven't you called?_

**Sorry. Can you keep a secret?**

_Does Hannah Montana mean anything?_

**I got sick… long story short I was in a coma. I'm fine. Still on the tour. And also I was doing concerts and hanging with Joe. Why didn't you call me?**

_Cause I've got some dish._

**Go on. How did that "test" go?**

_That's the thing. It was a false answer. I went to the doctors and they did they test and said the home one was wrong._

**That was close. So what else have I missed?**

_Umm.. Oliver kinda sorta proposed._

**WHAT?! What did you say?**

_Well I said…_

A/N sorry to end it here. But I just wanted to get an update up. I'll try tomorrow. Please R&R though. Thanks for all the support though. And once again sorry about how short.


	20. The Ranch

Disclaimer you know the answer.. Don't own it

A/N so I promised I would update today. Here it is. In the other chap I said "Does Hannah Montana mean anything?" well I forgot that Miley never was Hannah. So don't pay attention to that. Also they are 18. They graduated a month ago. Right before Lilly went on tour. Just so you know. And on with the story.

Lilly's POV

**(Lilly **_Miley)_

**So what'd you say?**

_Well. I said yes! I'm engaged!_

**That's awesome! And I am soo happy for you. But just wondering. What made him do this all of a sudden?**

_Well he said that the whole pregnancy scare made him think. He said that if I really was, what would he do. And he said that he loved me and that he wants to have the honor of being my husband._

**Aw. So what did your dad say when he found out?**

_Well… we told him at dinner, and Jackson lunged at Oliver trying to strangle him. And my dad pulled Jackson off and took Oliver out of the room. While he was gone I was trying to tell Jackson that I was ready and that we loved each other. By the time Oliver came back Jackson was convinced. And Oliver looked like he was going to faint. After my dad and Jackson left the room I asked Oliver what my dad said. He said that my dad said "My daughter is obviously in love with you. Why? I don't have a clue. But if you love her and take care of her we won't have problem. But if you make my baby girl cry just once. Let's just say… sleep with one eye open. When he finished he actually did faint. _

To this I couldn't help but laugh.

**That's so great though. Oh and remember how Joe and I broke up? Well we're back together.**

_That's so great. _

**Hey do you guys know when your getting married?**

_Yea. In like a year and a half. My dad said that half of the cost can be paid with the money Oliver and I make. And the rest he will pay for. And the Oken's are pitching a little in._

**That's good. Listen I got to go. But I'll try and call soon. Ok?**

_K. bye!_

After I hung up with Miley I decided to get dressed. After I got dressed I went to where I had a feeling the guys would be. I checked the back lounge and saw Joe and Nick playing Guitar Hero, and Kevin sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold.

"Hey Kev."

"Hey Lilly. How are you feeling?"

"Good. How long have they been going at it?"

"About 2 hours. Nick has won half of the games, and Joe the other half. This is the tie-breaker."

"I see. So what's going on with the tour?"

"We decided to continue the tour. And if you want you can be the opening act again. But only if you feel ready."

"Ok. I would like to continue. And where are we picking up?"

"Montana. We'll be there for 3 days."

"What's the town?"

"Helena. Why?"

"Well. I was wondering if we can make a stop?"

"Depends. Where?"

"My grandparents live in Helena. If I make a call we can stay in a house with the most comfy beds and pillows ever. And trust me. They won't mind."

"Let me ask my parents but that sounds really good." Kevin left and when he did I saw that Nick lost to Joe. And Joe came over to me looking very defeated.

"It's ok. You were great."

"Thanks but- hey wait a minute. How did you get in here?"

"It's called the doorway. And my feet."

"But I thought I told you no walking."

"You did. But I got lonely out there all by myself." I said as I cuddled up to Joe.

"Guys. Little grossed out bro still here!"

"Sorry Nick, but either get used to it or get out."

"Ouch. That hurt bro."

"Hey mom and dad said it's fine as long as it's ok with your grandparents."

"It is. But let me call them."

"What's Kevin talking about?"

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you. While we're in Montana we're going to stay at my grandparents. They're really cool."

"Ok."

"Well I am going to go call them."

Joe's POV

Once Lilly left I decided to talk to Kev and Nick.

"Isn't she great."

"Yea, but we got a problem. We won't be in Montana for 3 days. No stops. What are we going to do with our time?"

"We'll be fine. It'll fly by."

"K. if you say so."

"KEVIN GET IN HERE NOW! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"WE WHO?"

"FRANKIE GOT HIS HEAD STUCK IN THE TOLIET! NO CLUE HOW, BUT JUST COME HELP GET HIM OUT!"

"COMING NICK!"

As Kevin was leaving Lilly was coming in.

"What was all that screaming about?"

"Frankie's head is stuck in the toilet."

"Oh."

"So how'd it go?"

"Great! They can't wait to meet you. We're actually going to get there 2 days early. So we'll get there tomorrow."

"Great. Until then… what do you wanna do?"

"Movie marathon?"

"Sounds good." I got up and grabbed an Abbott and Costello movie and popped it in. we watched it and when it was finished it was 5 in the afternoon. And we heard my mom saying we were going out to dinner. Like a fancy place. So Lilly got up and said she had to get dressed. I decided I'd change too.

15 Minutes Later

Lilly's POV

I decided I would just leave my hair down and leave my bangs natural. I was wearing a white dress with a flower like pattern I guess. (A/N picture is in my profile.) when I went into the living room I saw everyone all ready.

"Sorry did I hold you guys up?"

"Nope. We're good. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

As we were walking out of the bus and into the restaurant Joe caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

"You look amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Ha ha ha. So shall we?" he asked while holding the door open.

"We shall." we sat down and had a nice dinner. But near the end Frankie was falling asleep. By the end? Frankie was sleeping in his pizza.

"Why don't I take the little guy back? I'm tired anyway."

"No Lilly it's ok. We'll all go."

"No. you guys aren't even finished yet. Please let me help out. I'll bring him back and put him to bed. Like I said I am pretty tired myself."

"Ok. If you insist. But at least let Joe go with you."

"No. like I said you aren't even finished. I'm fine. Don't worry." I got up and picked up Frankie with no problem and headed to the bus. When I got there I tucked Frankie into bed and changed into some comfy pajamas. I grabbed my guitar and decided to play a song I just finished about Joe.

_Gonna stay in bed today  
Cuz I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe you still wanna hang around me  
It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright _

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than me myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got  
It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cuz it all falls into place

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me 

_As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him _

Face to face  
Eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Found the pieces missng  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am 

During the middle of it I could have sworn I heard the door open but I just ignored it, and after I finished. I decided to go to bed. I woke up the next morning to Kevin, Nick, and Joe talking like right near my bunk.

"Should we wake her up and tell her we're here?"

"I don't know Nick."

"Well if anyone's going to do it it's going to be you Joe."

"Fine. Lilly. Babe. We're at your grandparents."

Once he said that I shot right up out of the bed and pushed them out of the way and changed in the bathroom. I came out wearing jeans, cowgirl boots, plaid shirt, and a cowgirl hat.

"What are you wearing?"

"Did I mention my grandparents live on a ranch?"

"Nooo."

"Oh well they do. So are you guys ready?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go."

We walked out of the bus and I saw my grandparent's dog Dusty come running up to me.

"Dusty!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug and ear scratch.

"He your grandparents?"

"Yup. Kevin, Joe, Nick meet Dusty. Dusty is like 16 years old. And acts like a 2 year old."

"Lillian!" I looked up and saw my grandma standing on the front porch.

"Grandma Rose!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. Then I saw the boys standing there looking very awkward.

"Oh Grandma these are my friends I told you about. Grandma Rose meet Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, and their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas."

"Everyone this is my Grandma Rose."

"Nice to meet you all. Now Lillian your Grandpa is out back at the stable. Why don't you take your friends to go meet him and you can show them the stable and the land, while I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas."

"Yes ma'am. Come on guys."

So I led them to the stable. When I went closer to the stable I saw my Grandpa Matt brushing Sandy.

"Grandpa Matt!" he turned around and saw me. Then a big smile crept up on his face.

"Lillian! How are you my dear?" he asked as I ran up to him.

"I'm good. Glad to be back. And this time I bring friends. Guys this is my Grandpa Matt, Grandpa Matt these are Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Their younger brother Frankie and parents are talking to Grandma Rose."

"Nice to meet you boys."

"So I see your brushing Sandy. How's she doing?"

"Who's Sandy?"

"My horse. I got her when I was like 6 or 7 and my grandparents are kind enough to talk care of her."

"She's good. Do you want to ride her. Actually can I show the boys the land? My way?"

"Sure. But why that way?"

"Cause I don't know if they can ride. Let me actually ask. Can you guys horseback ride?"

"Do the ponies at the fair count?"

"No. sorry Nick. But no. so my way it is. You guys ready?"

"Uh sure."

"See ya later Grandpa Matt. Oh and can you tell Grandma Rose and the Mr. and Mrs. Jonas what we're doing?"

"Bye Lillian. Have fun!"

"So do you guys mind if the clothes you're wearing get dirty?"

After seeing they all shook their heads I said.

"Good. Cause they will." we went to the shed and I told them to wait outside. I pulled out 1 ATV then asked.

"Do either of you guys know how to ride these?"

"I do."

"Good. Kevin can drive one and Nick you ride with him. Joe and I will be on the other." I said while pulling another one out. Then I got 4 helmets.

"Now these are these amazing helmets, where there is a mike inside. So we can all talk and still hear each other. Now that we're all strapped in. Ready?" Once again they all shook their heads yes. So we got on.

"Now. Make sure to follow me. We have over 50 acres of land and I don't want you getting lost." we started the ATV's and head off. I was going to show them my favorite places. "We are coming up to a small brook so be careful cause we're gonna get wet." when we went over the small brook everyone except for me screamed. "Babies. Anyway. We are coming up on a lake. In the summer our family vacations are here and this is where I go swimming. We are now coming to my favorite spot. Be careful because it is steep." we went up this huge hill and came up to a view of the mountains. We stopped and we took off our helmets.

"Lilly this is gorgeous."

"I know. That's why it's my favorite spot. It's a great thinking place." I looked at my watch. "Knowing Grandma Rose she's going to want to make lunch. And so we better get back if we wanna eat. And trust me you do. She's an amazing cook. So let's go." we put our helmets back on and headed back. Every bump and hill we hit, they screamed. I once again laughed. Just to see what they would do I led them to a mud puddle. And not a small one. When they saw it I started hearing some protests.

"Oh no. I'm not going through that."

"Come on Kev. I told you you guys would get dirty. You're guys. Suck it up!" right as I said this we went through it. I was laughing the whole time. We got back to the house and when we got off I took a look at the damage. Joe had just a little bit on his left side. Kevin wasn't too bad. Same with Nick. I got hit the worst. Completely drenched in mud. They were all freaking until they saw me.

"You're like covered. How can you not be grossed out?"

"Before we lived in Malibu we lived here. And I worked on the farm. So I'm used to it. Now you guys just have to change. I however need a shower. So let me show you to your rooms. We'll grab your stuff first." we got there stuff out of the bus and headed inside. We saw Grandma Rose and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas sitting at the table. Grandma Rose looked at me and said.

"Let me guess, ATV?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm gonna show them to their rooms and then take a shower, if that's ok?"

"Yes. Dear. I think we'd all appreciate that."

I took them upstairs and showed them the bedrooms.

"Since this is a working ranch there are many bedrooms. So everyone gets their own room. Your parents and Frankie are sleeping downstairs. So your room has your name on the door. Now I am going to go take a shower. We also all have private bathrooms. So I'll see you at lunch." and with that I left to take a shower.


	21. Swim till you drop

Disclaimer Don't own

Lilly's POV

Since I am here like every year I have my own room. Like I decorated it and all. It's got guitars lining the wall and the walls are like brown with lime green and blue polka dots. Then I have pictures of my friends all over. After I got out of the I changed into an pretty much the same thing as before. I stepped out of my bathroom to see Joe standing in my room looking at all the pictures. Thank goodness I already changed.

"Hey." I obviously startled him cause he jumped a little.

"Oh hi. Sorry I hope you don't mind. I just came to tell you lunch was ready. Then I saw all the pictures. I love your room. It's amazing."

"Thanks. The guitars are stuff that my dad sent me. And the pictures help remind me what's important. And the colors are my favorites. So you ready for lunch?"

"Yea it smelt amazing."

"Like I said, Grandma Rose is a great cook. Did she say what's for lunch?"

"Nope. She said it's a surprise."

"Then let's go." He grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs. When we went downstairs we saw everyone sitting at the table already and a pot on the table and a covered tray.

"Hey everyone. What's for lunch?"

"Once you sit I'll tell you." Joe and I grabbed a seat and Grandma Rose finally told us what we are eating. Well. More like showed us. She pulled off the lid and I immediately smelt chili then she pulled the lid off the tray and I saw cornbread.

"Yay! My favorite. Grandma Rose makes the best chili and cornbread." During lunch everyone talked. It seemed like the Jonas' like my grandparents. I knew this was a good idea.

"Hey Grandma and Grandpa, do you think after lunch you could keep the guys occupied while I ride Sandy?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. You wanna go now?"

"Yes ma'am if that's ok."

"Go ahead. Just be back in 2 hours."

"Thanks. Love you. And guys. Don't worry you'll be fine." And with that I took of to saddle up Sandy. After she was groomed, I just hoped on bareback. I didn't feel like waiting till she was saddled. I took off towards my favorite spot that I showed the guys. Once I got there I just stayed on Sandy and enjoyed the nature.

Back at the ranch

Joe's POV

After Lilly left I decided I'd get some answers.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Truscott-"

"Actually we aren't Truscotts."

"Oh. So then you are her father's parents?"

"No. Lilly is not exactly our granddaughter."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe we should explain. But you guys can't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok. What's going on?"

"When Lillian was 2 her parents got into a car accident. They didn't make it. Her mom was our daughter. When they read the will they wanted Lilly to stay in our lives. So we found a family that would adopt her and respect our daughter and son-in-law's wishes. That was the Truscotts. No one ever told Lillian."

"Oh. And she doesn't remember her real parents?"

"No."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. If you don't mind I am going to go upstairs."

"That's fine." I went upstairs to and was about to go to my room when I saw Lilly's. I decided to go and look at the pictures. When I got in there I just looked at what her life means to her. Next thing I knew I heard a horse galloping. I looked out her window and saw Lilly riding back. She is really an amazing rider. Once I saw her putting the horse into the stall. I saw her coming back in the house. So I booked out of there and went to my room. Five minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I was laying on my bed with my eyes closed. I yelled come in. and heard the door open. I didn't open my eyes. I felt someone sit on the bed and then lie down, then put their head on my chest. I knew it was Lilly. So I opened my eyes.

"Hey babe. Good ride?"

"Amazing. How are you?"

"Good. Might I ask why you're grandparents call you Lillian?"

"Cause Lilly's just a nickname my full name is Lillian Rose Truscott. Rose is of course cause of Grandma Rose."

"Oh cool. So can I call you Lillian?"

"No. only they do. Do you want to go do something?"

"Sure. Are the bros coming?"

"Yea sure. Just bring your swimsuits."

"K. I'll meet you guys by the shed. Remember where it is?"

"Yea."

"K."

Lilly's POV

I decided that I was going to take the guys to the lake and we could all go swimming. I mean it was like 98 degrees out. So I changed into a black bikini with a skull on it. I pulled some shorts on over it and an old t-shirt, so it's pretty big. I put my flip flops on and went out to the shed. The guys were all there. And I pulled the ATVs out and helmets. I threw the helmets to the guys. After they were all on we hopped on.

"Since you guys have a feel for things. I am not going to hold back." right when I said that I peeled away. I checked behind to make sure Kevin was following us. He was so I went even faster. In 5 minutes we were there. The cool thing about the lake is it's like in an open field. I pulled out my towel and lay it down. I took off my clothes so that way I could tan. I layed down and shortly heard 2 splashes. Then the light got darker. I opened my eyes to see Joe standing there with a mischievous smile. And then before I could react he threw me over his shoulder and started walking. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Joe! Put me down!"

"Aw, come on you can't stay out of the water."

"Yes I can. Now PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nah." And all of a sudden he picked up full speed and jumped in with me still on his shoulder. When I came back up it turned into a full on dunk war. I dunked him he dunked me. It went on like that till I got tired. Then I just swam over to the side.

"Are you glad I threw you in?"

"Yea. So what do you guys think? Do you like it?"

"Yea. This is soo cool. Thanks Lil."

"No prob Nick."

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right_

I ran out and grabbed my cell phone.

(_Grandma Rose _**Lilly)**

**Hey Grandma Rose. What's up?**

_I wanted to know if for dinner you want my special?_

**Mmm. Yes please.**

_Ok. You at the lake?_

**Yes ma'am.**

_Ok. Just be back for 5. It's 3 now so that'll give you guys plenty of time._

**Thank you. Can't wait. Love you!**

_Love you too dear._

I hung up and all the guys are near the edge. So I decide to run and jump in right next to them.

"Lilly! What'd you do that for."

"Sorry babe it was just payback."

"Who was that?"

"My Grandma Rose Nick. She wanted to know what we wanted for dinner. Anyway. We have about 2 hours to kill. Do you want to spend it here? Or go to a really awesome place?"

They all wanted to go to my surprise.

"Ok then. We need to get on the ATVs. We can leave our stuff here and we'll just come back here. K?"

"yup."

So we hopped on. And I took them to this lake with a mountain right behind it. We got off and I told them we had to walk the rest of the way. There were some groans but they got over it. We got to the top of the mountain and they looked around and didn't say anything.

"There's more. Look behind you." they did and they saw a gushing waterfall. "This is like a waterslide. It leads to the lake below. It might be a hike but it is so much fun."

"Lilly. I don't know if this is safe."

"Kevin get out of big brother mode for like 2 seconds and have some fun." I said right before I slid down. I was whooping the whole time.

Joe's POV

We watched Lilly till she got out of sight.

"Well I'll see you down there. If you choose to go down." then I slid down. It was soo much fun Lilly was right. I got to the bottom and looked around. I thought Lilly would be there. I waited a few minutes then yelled up.

"Kev. Nick. Is Lilly up there yet?"

"Nope!"

"LILLY!" when I got no response I looked under the water and saw a body floating. I looked and saw it was Lilly.


	22. Aren't you sweet?

Disclaimer Don't own it.

A/N so I may do cliffies. But I can't not update for days when I do that. So here is another one and thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and the entire story. I really do appreciate it. But please help with ideas. I'm trying so hard but my brain frys every so often. And that is where you come in. if you want something in the story. Review or PM me with your idea. Now on with the story

Joe's POV

When I saw Lilly floating I immediately called for Nick and Kev to come down. I swam down and pulled her up. I got over to the edge. And I handed her off to Kevin and Nick. I got out and put her head on my lap. When I did I felt something. There was blood on the back of her head.

"Kevin Nick. I think she hit her head. Look there's blood. Kevin check on the back of the ATVs there might be a first aid kit." with that they each went to an ATV. While they were gone Lilly's eyes opened.

"Lilly. Can you hear me?"

"Yea babe. What happened?"

"I don't know, you went down the slide and then I followed and you were floating. I think you hit your head." by now Kevin came back with a first aid kit. I opened it. There was stuff. "K. Lilly I need you to roll on your side. I need to clean the cut. It's gonna hurt. But I can't let it get infected." She rolled over. I hated doing this to her. But I had to. Every time I touched it she winced. "Would it help if you squeezed Kev or Nicks hand?"

"No I'm good. But thanks."

"No problem. Kevin Nick, do you remember the way to the lake?"

"Yea."

"Then can you go back to the lake and grab our stuff and meet us at the house? I'll take her back."

"K. be careful." Once they left. I was done.

"Lilly can you sit up? If so go slow." she slowly sat up and gave me a kiss. "Ok now babe, you are in no condition to drive. So I am going to. Don't worry I've driven these before." I carefully picked her up and carried her over. I sat her down and told her to grab onto me. We put our helmets on and I started off slow so I can make sure it doesn't bother her. "Does it hurt?"

"No. you can go faster though. It's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"K. Then hold on." so she held on to me tighter. We got to her house in about 5 minutes.

"What time is it?"

"4. Do you wanna rest?"

"Yea."

"Ok." so I carried her up to her room. I placed her one her bed. "Do you want to change now or after?"

"After."

"Ok." so I put the blanket over her and kissed her forehead and left the room. When I went downstairs everyone was there.

"Joe, Kevin and Nick told me what happened. Is our Lillian ok?"

"She's fine. She has a little bump on her head. She's resting now. But I'll explain more if you want later. Right now I need to get an ice pack for her head." I went and grabbed an ice pack and went back up to her room. I carefully opened the door and sat one her bed. She was laying on her side with her back facing me. So I put the ice pack on the back of her head where her cut was. When I put it on I heard her wince.

"Baby what's that?"

"An ice pack. I don't want your head to bruise or swell."

"Your so good to me."

"Shh.. You need your rest. Now do you want me to stay her till you fall asleep?"

"Yes please. The cool is helping."

"Ok." so I sat there for 15 minutes. I decided to check if she was asleep. I took away the ice pack and quietly said Lilly. When I got no response I quietly got out of the room leaving the ice pack on the nightstand by her bed. I went back downstairs and they asked how she was.

"She's ok. She's sleeping but she'll be fine."

"Did you clean and cover the cut?"

"Yes sir. It's all set. And I held ice on it for 15 minutes. She'll probably sleep till dinner."

"Ok. Do you want to rest?"

"If that's ok."

"That's fine. We'll come wake you for dinner." I went up to my room and slept. I woke up to Nick and Kevin pushing me off the bed.

"Dinner." then they left. I got up and checked Lilly's room. There she was still sleeping. I went over and gently sat on the bed.

"Lilly, babe, wake up. Time for dinner."

"Can I come down in five?"

"Sure. We'll be waiting. Do you want any help?"

"No. I'm good. But thanks."

"Ok." I went downstairs ten minutes later Lilly came downstairs in pajama shorts and a tank top and her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey everyone. So to keep you waiting."

"It's ok sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Ok. Tired. And my head hurts. Other then that good."

"You ready for my special?"

"Oh yea."

"So what's your special ma'am." as I asked that she pulled the covers off.

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and pink lemonade. All homemade."

"Wow. Thanks for your hospitality. We really appreciate it."

"No problem Mrs. Jonas. Any friend of Lilly's is a friend of ours." we ate and enjoyed the conversation. By the time we finished it was 7. The animals need to be taken care of. Hmm. "Grandma Rose, Grandpa Matt. Can I go help Jon, Mike, and Zack?"

"Lillian! Are you crazy? You just injured yourself and now you wanna work?"

"No. I want to help. Please sir. That is like one of my favorite things."

"Fine but tell them you need to go easy."

"Thank you. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Sure. But can I come with?"

"I'm gonna be working, but sure."

We went out to the barn. And saw these guys cleaning up.

"Man you guys are slacking. Last time I was here the stable was spotless. Now look at it. Maybe I should have Grandpa Matt fire you." She said as we got closer. They all stared down each other with evil looks. Then I saw smiles break out. Then they all got into a group hug.

"Lilly, man you've grown."

"Well I can't stay young forever. Guys I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Joe Jonas. Joe this is Jon, Zack, and Mike. These guys helped raise me. Explaining why I am the way I am. Ha. So guys we are here to help. But I have to take it easy. The boss' orders." so they put us to work. I had to help muck out the stalls, while Lilly brought the horses in. when we finished we said good night and went to bed. After all it was 9.

A/N So that's all for today I'm gonna update tomorrow R&R until then


	23. He's joining?

Disclaimer nope. Don't own.

Frankie's POV (His is short. But I couldn't leave him out.)

I woke up to the smell of bacon. So I jumped out of bed. I saw Lilly and her grandma at the stove.

"Hey Frankie. Sleep well?"

"Yea. Do I smell bacon?"

"Ha, yea. If you go wake up your brothers then you can eat."

"OK!" I ran up the stairs and went to Kevin's room first. Went to his ear. And shouted "GET UP! THERE IS GOOD FOOD AND I CAN'T EAT TILL YOU GUYS ARE UP!" he fell off and started chasing me.

"FRANKLIN NATHIENAL JONAS! DON'T SCREAM IN PEOPLE'S EARS WHEN THEY ARE SLEEPING!" By now Nicky came out of Joe's room.

"Nicky why were you in Joey's room?"

"Trying to wake him up. But I can't. I would have you try but I think Lilly should. She can no problem. He just sleeps through you."

"Ok. I'll get her."

Lilly's POV

I was downstairs cooking waiting for the boys to come down. When I heard screaming I laughed. Then 5 minutes everyone except Joe came down.

"Where's Joe?"

"Sleeping I figured you'd be able to wake him up." Nick had a point. I could wake him up when no one can.

"K. I'll be right back." so I headed into his room. When I opened the door he was still sleeping. When I quietly shut the door he begin to stir. See there's this thing where when he or I step into the same room, if we're asleep. We wake up. I don't know how. It's just this feeling. But I like it.

"Hey babe. Thanks for being the one to wake me up."

"No problem. So how'd you sleep?"

"Good. It smells good what's for breakfast?"

"Can't say. But we better get downstairs. Frankie wants to eat. And like now. Ha."

"Ok." so he grabbed my hand and we went down to eat together. We had pancakes, blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs, home fries, and bacon. All homemade. When we got near the end Mr. and Mrs. Jonas made an announcement that changed my life.

"Oh. Everyone someone is going to be joining us on tour. His father is the owner of Hollywood Records and he wants to see what it's like to be on tour. So he is going to be joining us. He's Lilly and Nick's age. And he's from Malibu."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know that. He's showing up today."

"Oh. Ok."

"I'm gonna take the guys to the stable. We'll be back later." so I took the guys out back. Last night before I went to bed I told Zack, Jon, and Mike that I wanted to teach the guys how to ride. So when we went to the stable there where four horses saddled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You better explain Truscott."

"Jeez Nick. Chill. I figured you can not come to a ranch in Montana and not ride a horse."

"But come on-"

"It's either this or cleaning out all the horse and cow crap around the 50 acres."

"So what are their names?"

"Ha ha. Well Kev. We have Passion, Willie, Star, and Zorro. Now have any of you ever ridden?"

"I have. When I was like 13. Nick and Kevin were to chicken."

"Ok. Well. Nick you're on Passion. Kevin you're on Willie. And Joe you're on Zorro."

"So you're on Star? Why?"

"Because Star is a little to rough for beginners."

"Oh. Ok. So what first?"

"Well first we get helmets and riding boots. I'm wearing Cowgirl boots already, so I'm set. But you can't ride in sneakers." so I got them helmets and boots and we headed over to the horses. I got them all on and Nick almost fell off before he even got on. Once they were all on I showed them how to walk. I figured I'd start off slow. Once they all had the walk down in the ring I decided to take them around the land a little.

"So Lilly. Your grandparents are pretty amazing."

"Yea. They are."

"So why do you call them Grandma Rose and Grandpa Matt."

"I don't that's just how I was brought up. They were the ones that taught me everything I know. We lived right down the road for most of my life. So I practically lived here. We better get back. It's almost time for lunch." so we headed back. When we got back I unsaddled them while the guys sat on hay and talked I was also talking. Then I heard a van pulling up the driveway. By then I was done so I took the guys and went to see who was staying with us. But who I saw come out of that van was not at all who I expected. The guy who stepped out of the van was Lucas. My ex and rapist. That's right. When I was 16 he raped me. He went to trial but got off. The only people who knew were my mom, Miley, Oliver, Mr. S, and Jackson. I never told anyone else cause I tried to block it out. When he saw me he just smirked. While my Grandma and Grandpa were talking to him I pulled Joe aside.

"Joe. I need to tell you something. Ok. I know we promised not to keep secrets. But this one was too painful to talk about. Let me explain. I know Lucas. I used to date him."

Joe's POV

When Lilly told me she used to date him I was confused then she started explaining.

"I used to date him, but broke up with him for cheating on me. Then about 2 years later I went to this party with Oliver and Miley. The place was packed. There were drugs, alcohol, and people doing more then making out. We all got separated so I decided to just hang by the wall when Lucas' friend approached me. He offered me a drink but I said no and to get out of my face. He said it was just a bottle of water. I didn't see the harm so I took it. Before I drank it I smelt it just to make sure. It smelt fine so I drank it. I drank it all. By the end I felt sick. Then I felt Lucas and his friend, the one who gave me the drink, drag me into a bedroom and onto a bed. Then they both… well you know. He went to trial but got off." by the end of this there were tears falling out of her eyes. I embraced her in a hug.

"Lilly I'm so sorry. I'm not mad. Well not at you. However I am like a centimeter away from punching his face in."

"Joe please don't make a big deal. As long as he stays away from me I'll be fine."

"If you're sure. Cause I could have my parents kick him off, or use a different bus."

"No it's ok. But thanks. Do you want to go back now?"

"If your sure." so I put my arm around her waist and we headed back. When we saw him come into view she tensed up. But I kissed her forehead and just held her closer and she relaxed.

"Lucas."

"Hey Lilly. How ya been." My family asked how they knew him. I said that I'd explain later.

"Can we talk over there?" she pointed to a tree about 100 yards away. I looked at her to make sure that she wanted to do this. She nodded her head and they walked away. While everyone else headed inside I stayed out to make sure she's ok.

Lilly's POV

Once we got to the old oak I pounced.

"Listen up you sneaky little snake. Don't you dare come here and act like nothing happened. You drugged me and raped me and cheated on me. I can't kick you off considering who you father is. But I can sure as heck my your life a living nightmare while here. I have a boyfriend who could beat you up if he wanted to. He knows what happened. So beware. You look at me, talk to me, or even be near me and your pushed out of the bus while it's moving on the highway. I'm not helpless. So don't think I am." I walked off leaving him there staring at where I was. I walked back up to Joe.

"You ok."

"Fine. I don't think he'll be bothering me again." and we walked off to go inside and watch some movies. Mrs. Jonas said we were leaving tonight. So I decided to pack up. As I said good-bye to grandma and grandpa I couldn't help but think I had to spend 2 months cramped on a bus with my ex and rapist. Great. As I walked on the bus and saw Lucas at the table I couldn't help but think, _well this is going to be an interesting 2 months._

A/N so I just wanted to thank **hot 101 **for the idea of bringing in one of her exes. And I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. I will update soon. But until then… R&R


	24. Secret beating

Disclaimer Don't own it.

Joe's POV

When we got into the bus Kevin and Nick were standing there looking like they wanted some answers.

"Follow me guys." when we got to the back lounge I shut the door. "Ok. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even mom and dad."

"Promise." they both said that at the same time.

"Ok. I would wait till Lilly told you. But it was hard enough for her to tell me. I don't want her reliving it again."

"Reliving what?"

"Nick. If you shut up I can tell you. Lucas is her ex. He cheated on her and raped her 2 years later." after I said that Kevin and Nick were ready to beat him up. Like I mean they were getting up to go do it. I had to stop them. "Guys! Don't you think I wanna go and do that? Don't you think I wanna go give him what he deserves? I so wanna go do that. But we can't Lilly doesn't want us to. But if he goes near her at all.. Feel free." I walked off and found Lilly she was playing with Frankie. And HE was talking to my mom and dad. I told Frankie to go put a movie in. so I grabbed Lilly and took her over to the back lounge which Kev and Nick were out of. We sat down on the couch.

"Lilly are you ok?"

"Yea. Thanks Joe."

"Well just so you know Kevin and Nick and I are all ready to pounce on him if he comes near you."

"Ha. Thanks."

"Wanna watch A&C?"

"Yea. Thanks."

"You put it in I'll get the snacks. K?"

"K." I went and put the popcorn in. when I did I saw that mom and dad and Frankie went to their bedroom leaving HIM sitting at the table by himself. Kevin and Nick went to their bunks.

"Watching a movie with Lilly-Pad?" He asked while looking in the back lounge where you could see Lilly sitting.

"Ok. First. DON'T LOOK. Second. DON'T CALL HER LILLY-PAD. That is so cheesy. And third yes. What do you care?"

"Look I screwed up. I know that. But I just want her back. Is that such a bad thing to ask?"

"Uh.. YEA! I mean come on. You cheated on her. Then got one of your sleazy friends to help you RAPE her. And you want her back? And oh yea. She has a boyfriend! Who is standing in front of you. You so much as come within the same room as her for more then 10 seconds Kevin, Nick, and I are all going to make you regret it."

"You really think I am scared of you and your pretty boy brothers? I don't think so. I get what I want. every time. I wanted her virginity. I got it. I want her as a girlfriend. I will get it. Nothing you do will stop me."

By then the snacks were ready and Lilly was waiting.

"Whatever. You screwed up and lost the most amazing girl. Nothing you do will change her mind." with that I walked off to Lilly. We fell asleep watching the movie.

Kevin's POV

We waited a while then Nick and I checked to make sure Lilly and Joe are asleep. See we saw him look at her. A kind of look that only Joe should have. Nick and I got down from our bunks and walked over to the idiot.

"Hey. So you hurt Lilly we hurt you." normally I wouldn't beat someone up. But Lilly has become like a little sister to me, so I am very protective of her. Nick punched his stomach while I kicked him where the sun don't shine. After we finished. We left with a warning.

"Look at her again and next time we'll seriously push you off the bus." we left and went to bed..

Lilly's POV

I woke up with my head on Joe's chest. I got up careful not to wake him up and went to get some food. When I went out there I saw Lucas. He looked at his food and I asked the guys if they wanted to play Guitar Hero.

"What about Joe. We'll move him." 5 seconds later I saw Joe being drug by Kev and Nick to his bunk. He didn't wake during any of this. After they put him down they came back out and we headed for the lounge. But we all stopped when we heard Mrs. Jonas say, "Aren't you going to ask Lucas?" at this I tensed.

"Lucas. Would you like to join?" I asked through gritted teeth. When I did though I could have sworn that I saw Kev and Nick glare at him out of the corner of my eye. I had an idea why.

"No thanks. I'm good." with that I pulled the guys into the room and shut the door.

"He told you didn't he?"

"Who told us what?"

"You know. Joe told you what Lucas did."

"Yea. Sorry Lilly. He was going to wait till you told us. But he didn't want you to have to re-tell it."

"It's ok guys. But I made Joe promise now your turn. Promise you won't touch him. I talked to him. He knows the rules. If he breaks them I throw him out of the bus onto the highway while moving."

"Why would you throw our brother, your boyfriend out like that?"

"Not Joe Nick. She's talking about Lucas."

"Oh well then yea sure. I promise."

"Thanks Nick. Kevin?"

"I can't promise. But I'll try."

"Good enough. Now let's play some Guitar Hero. Who's willing to lose to the Lillster?"

"I go first. Nick plays winner. A.K.A me."

A/N Ok so this is a filler because I am tired. But because it is so short I will update tomorrow first chance can. thanks again to all the reviewers. I do appreciate it


	25. A perfectly good heart

Disclaimer don't own.

A/N sorry about the wait. I have been busy as well as trying to think up what is going to happen in this chapter. So this chapter might not be that great. But I'll try. And there will be an A/N that I would like you to read please.

Joe's POV

I woke up to Kevin and Nick pushing me off the bed.

"You idiots. I was enjoying my sleep!"

"Sorry but mom said to get you up. We're at the arena."

"Wait. What time is it? And where is Lilly? She better not be near Lucas."

"3.30. In the arena in her dressing room. She is the opening act. And Lucas is in his bunk. Now get up or else we'll send dad in." once he said dad I jumped up and ran in the bathroom changed and went to Lilly's dressing room, all in like 10 minutes. Cause my dad would do something not at all pleasant to wake me. Once outside Lilly's dressing room I knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" I heard some shuffling around then Lilly opened the door wearing a bathrobe.

"Oh hey babe. Come on in." I gave her a kiss then went in.

"So love the wardrobe is that what you're wearing? Cause if it is then I am way overdressed. Ha."

"Shut up. My outfit is underneath. I don't want any one to see it."

"Oh but don't we go on in like 2 and a half hours?"

"Yea but I had to make sure it looked ok."

"Lilly Truscott to stage." the PA announced it was time for her to rehearse.

"Kay. Now out. I have to change."

"Fine." so I went out and sat in one of the front row seats so I could watch her performance. She walked onstage in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. They were pink. Even though she looks… not exactly amazing, she is still the most gorgeous girl in the world. When she locked eyes with me she gave a huge smile and started her sound check.

(Fast forward to right before the concert)

Lilly's POV

Tonight I am singing a couple new songs that basically deal with everything going on. I had on a pair of jeans and a tank top that says "Rockstar" in bold and cool writing. I also had on a really cool jacket. One of those small ones that have no sleeves and right below the bra line. And of course my converse. (A/N Just wanted to say what she was wearing lol)

"Lilly Truscott to stage." Time to go. I got in place and the music for suddenly started.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me _

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to rain  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

"Hey everyone! How are you tonight?! So sorry we haven't been performing. I have been sick and the boys have been there the whole time for me. Aren't they sweet?! So you ready to hear some music?!" the music for headstrong started.

_I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I'mma tellin' it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, Hands up tell me _

_You're a hiding it kind of boy, you are  
You're a talented kind of boy, you are  
And that's just the kind of boy, you are  
Head up, Hands up these are_

_Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?_

_Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, Get up tell me_

_Are gonna be down with me, You are  
Yeah you're coming along with me, You are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, Get up these are_

_Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?_

_Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong, Meltdown_

_I want to know you, I want to show you  
I got the stuff now, Didn't you get enough?  
Step to the rhythm, Make the decisions  
These are the days when, living, loving' feel alive_

_I feel so alive, Yeah yeah, Yeah_

_Gonna feel alive tonight, We are  
We our steppin' into the light, We are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, We are  
Stand up, Get up these are_

_Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?_

_Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?_

_Joey's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know _

[Chorus:

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Joey finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way

[Repeat Chorus

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

[Repeat Chorus 

"These next two songs are about a jerk who broke my heart. Now I know your out there so why don't you come on out? Everyone say hello to my ex LUCAS!" at that there was Lucas walking out from out back, well being pushed out by Kevin and Nick, to a stadium filled with boos. Ha ha. There was a stool he sat on. "So Lucas, these next 2 songs are about you. Enjoy." the band started up and I started singing.

_[Chorus 1:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and throw it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? _

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

[Repeat Chorus 1:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

[Chorus 2:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:

[Repeat Chorus 1:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? 

"So what did you guys think? Did you like?" at that there were tons of screams. And he tried to walk off stage. "Oh come on Lucas you know I said 2 songs. That was only one. So sit down. Guys hit it." then they started the next one about him cheating on me.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes... _

[Chorus:

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

[Repeat Chorus

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

[Repeat Chorus 

Before Lucas started walking off I whispered. "See I'm not helpless." then I looked off to see Joe there with a smile on his face. "So you guys ready for some more music?! Well I only have a few songs left… so let's going!" with that I started off the next song.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess _

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes 

"So this is the last song for me tonight. And it's dedicated to my boyfriend. I love you."

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me _

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

[Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

[Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

[Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me... 

"Now it's time for the one, the only, JONAS BROTHERS!" with that I walked off and went to my dressing room. I heard the music to Kids of the Future and smiled when I heard Joe's voice. As I was changing into some comfy I heard a knock on the door. As I finished changing I saw Joe standing there. I gave him a kiss and pulled him in and shut the door.

"Great job tonight. I loved the little surprise." he said while smiling.

"Thanks. Just because we have to deal with him doesn't mean he can't be told how much he hurt me. But enough of him. Are you guys done? Cause if so I want to go back to the bus."

"Sounds good. Let's go." halfway there we saw Lucas standing right in our way. "Move. Now."

"You can't tell me what to do Jonas. I just want to talk to Lilly-pad." at the same time Joe and I said "DON'T CALL ME THAT." except Joe said her. But whatev.

"I just want to talk to her."

"It's ok Joe. I'll meet you in the bus. Kay?"

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you too." I gave him a kiss and watched till he got in the bus. "What?!"

"Well.."

A/N sorry to end it like that. But I'll update prolly tomorrow. Then that'll be it till Christmas. And the next chapter will deal with their talk. Please R&R. and if you have any questions on any songs listed. Lemme know. And again any ideas lemme know and I'll put it in somehow. ;) Till tomorrow.


	26. The rents find out

Disclaimer Nope don't own it.

A/N so this will possibly be my last update for a while. Idk for sure though. But I definitely won't update tomorrow cause I am going to see the JONAS BROTHERS/HANNAH MONTANA/MILEY CYRUS! Sorry not bragging. Just excited. And I forgot to say that Frankie is 10. Anyhow. Here we go. We last left off with Lucas wanting to talk with Lilly.

Lilly's POV

"Well…"

"Well what?! Lucas if you don't know what you want to say then I am going to be around people I _want_ to be around."

"Well I want to get back together. I know I screwed up. But I love you." after that I stomped off. How dare he? How dare that jerk run over my heart and then expect me to take him back. And besides. I love Joe. Why would I betray him? When I got near the bus I slowed down and took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey babe. You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just want to call Miley quick. If that's ok."

"Of course. I'll be in the back lounge." he gave me a kiss and I went to the bathroom to call Miley.

(**Miley **_Lilly)_

**Hello?**

_Hey. Oh my gosh. You'll never guess who's joined us for the rest of the tour._

**Who? Oh! Is it someone famous?**

_No. Lucas._

**Lucas?! Oh my gosh Lilly. Are you ok? Cause if not I'll come get you.**

_No. I'm fine. I actually told Joe about it. And Joe told Kev and Nick. So there are some people to talk to. Besides. I threatened him first. Then Joe. Then Kev and Nick. Then I sang some songs to him about what an idiot he is. But not only did I sing it to him. I sang it to him, during a concert. I pulled him on stage and told the audience that he was my jerk of an ex. And at the end I whispered I'm not helpless._

**WHAT?! AND I MISSED IT?! **

_Chillax Miley. I had someone tape it for me. So I'll send it for you and post it on Youtube. _

**Wow. You go girl. So have you talked to him since?"**

_Yea on the way back to the bus. Joe went back in and Lucas said he wanted me back! I just stormed off. But I just wanted to let you know. _

"**Thanks. Anyway I hate to leave like this but Oliver is wanting me to come eat. Daddy invited him over for dinner. And they're waiting for me. And you know how the doughnut gets when he doesn't eat. So I'll talk to you later?"**

"_Definitely. Tell Oliver I said hi."_

"**Kay. Bye!"**

"_Bye!"_

I hung up. And when I went out to the lounge, on the way I saw Lucas staring at me smiling. I just glared and gave Joe a huge hug and kiss.

"So babe. What do you want to do?"

"Well Kevin and Nick want to watch tv. Mind if we do that?"

"No problem. Want me to make the popcorn?"

"It's food. Do you even need to ask?"

"Kay. I'll be right back." I gave him a short kiss and went into the kitchen, pulled out 2 bags of popcorn and set one in and turned it on. Shortly after it started I heard the voice that makes me want to puke.

"So Lilly-Pad. Give my offer any thought."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT? Oh right DON'T. and no I haven't, cause it doesn't need thought."

"Oh cool. So when are you dumping Joe?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Lilly are you ok?!"

"Yea Joe sweetie I'm fine! The first bag is done! I'll be back after the second finishes!"

"Kay sweetie!"

"I am not nor will I ever break up with Joe. And if for some alternate universe of a reason it happens. You are not the first one I'll be running to. Nor will you be the last. Now someone who _really_ cares about me, and doesn't just want me for a trophy is waiting." I brushed past him and sat down next to Joe and cuddled into him. I fell asleep I don't know how far into fresh prince. I felt Joe begin to get up to carry me.

"No wait." I said very sleepily.

"Babe, you should sleep in your own bed. You'll sleep better."

"But you're a better pillow."

"Fine. But tonight is that night."

"Mmm." and I drifted off to a peaceful nights sleep.

Joe's POV

Once I saw Lilly's breathing slow I knew she was sleeping again. I decided I would move her now since she was in a deeper sleep. I got her up in my arms successfully. the lounge door was closed. So I carefully opened it to see Lucas standing there.

"Move."

"Why? Oh are you not strong enough to hold her? Oh then let me help. Hand her over."

"Ok."

"Really?" he asked looking hopefully.

"NO. you're insane. Now if you don't mind. Move."

"No."

"Fine. Hey Mom! Dad! Can you get out here please? Lucas and I have something to tell you!" within a second mom and dad were out of their room.

"Joey what's going on?" I looked down and saw Lilly was awake.

"Sweetie, I wasn't going to tell my mom and dad, but I can't handle this anymore. Please. Tell them what you told me?"

"You mean? uh uh! No way."

"Babe please. They might be able to help."

"Fine. I guess it's alright now. Since I am awake."

"Sorry babe."

"It's ok. Let's sit in the lounge. It might be better." so we all grabbed a seat. "I think Lilly should explain."

"Lilly, what's this about?"

"Well Mrs. Jonas. Mr. Jonas. Lucas and I have a past. I don't mean to be rude but I would like to get through this story without interruption. So Lucas and I dated. It was ok till I found out he cheated on me. After that we obviously broke up. 2 years later when I was 16 I went to a high school party with my friends Miley and Oliver. Now I knew what there would be, which is why I didn't want to go. But my friends begged me. So we got there and there was drugs, alcohol, and people losing their purity. If you catch my drift. Anyway. That's not my scene. So when I got separated from my friends I kinda freaked. I stayed near the wall and decided to stay there till I saw them. I ran into one of Lucas' friends Jon and he offered me a drink. I said no and told him to get away. He said it was just a bottle of water. I didn't see the harm so I took a sip. But before I did I smelt it to make sure. It seemed fine so I drank it. When I finished I felt weird. Then I felt Lucas and Jon dragging me somewhere upstairs. I tried to fight back. But it just came out as an arm twitch. Cause they drugged me. Once we got into a room they threw me on the bed. Then Lucas and his friend took the one thing I was saving for my husband. My virginity. He went on trial and got off. Don't know how. But that's how we know each other. I was going to put up with him till the end of the tour because I didn't want him to say something to his dad then somehow get you guys kicked off the label." my arm was around her the whole time and when she was down she put her head in my chest.

"So your saying. That boy across the room drugged and raped you?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh my." That's all Mrs. Jonas said.

"I understand why you didn't tell us Lilly. But we are going to set some rules. Lucas. You and Lilly are not to be in the same room unless necessary. Second. I don't want you coming near my boys or our family. So basically. The only time you get to be around anyone is during a concert to do what you are her to do. Learn about touring. I'm guessing Kevin and Nicholas know about this. Right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then they can help protect you. If you are at any time feeling uncomfortable Lilly. Tell us and we will make sure that it is handled properly. Now. It's been a long night. You all should get to bed. There's a concert tomorrow. And no word of this to Frankie. Now Lucas get to bed now. Joe and Lilly go out there in five minutes."

"Thank you sir. And I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner."

"It's ok. I understand. Now Denise and I am going to bed. Lucas will leave with us. Then you 2 get to bed. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks dad."

"No problem son. Good night" so we all said our good nights except for Lucas. After everyone left I looked at Lilly. She was staring off into space.

Lilly's POV

I just got through with telling the Jonas' about what happened. It was hard but it helped. Cause now no one will push him on me.

"You ok? That was a lot."

"Yea I'm fine. But Joe. The look in Lucas' eyes scared me. It's the same look he had when he was on trial. Which the look meant 'I'm going to get my revenge.' Joe what if he hurts me again?"

He gave me a hug and said, "Lilly. Don't think like that. Everyone on this bus knows what happened. Please. Don't worry. Everyone is looking out for you now."

"Thanks Joe. I don't normally like to ask this. But will you just lay down with me. Just till I fall asleep. Cause when I am in your arms I feel safe."

"Lilly. You could have stopped after will you lay down with me. Of course I will." so I lied down on the couch in the lounge and Joe came back with a pillow and blanket.

"Why the pillow? I thought I told you, you were the best pillow there is."

"Oh." so while laughing he made it so I was cuddling on his chest and the blanket was over us.

"Night Joe."

"Night Lilly. I love you."

"I love you too." he gave me a kiss and I instantly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Kevin POV

I woke up at about 9. I got out of bed and went to the lounge. I left my guitar there and I wanted to write a song. When I went in the lounge I nearly fainted. I saw Lilly laying with my baby brother Joe laying under a blanket. And from where I was standing it looked like they weren't wearing anything. ( A/N I forgot to mention that Lilly was wearing a tank top and shorts. And Joe was shirtless just wearing pajama bottoms. And the way Lilly is laying makes it look like more then it was. Thank you. Now back to the story.) I quickly grabbed both my parents who were in the kitchen. Frankie was still sleeping. I pulled both of them to the lounge. When they got there they both saw what I saw.

"What's this? And why aren't you guys flipping?"

"Because we know."

"You know?" I thought for a second then thought they must have found out about Lilly's rape.

"What's going on?" Joe whispered.

"Sorry your brother got the wrong impression. Oh."

"Nothing happened Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. I was just scared and Joe made me feel safe." Lilly said while sitting up.

"We know that sweetie. Just Kevin didn't know that we knew. But guys can you leave me and Lilly alone for a minute or two. Thanks." with that we guys left and left the girls to talk.

Lilly's POV

After the guys left Mrs. Jonas turned to me and asked. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But I wanted to just touch base especially after last night. If you would like I can move him to another bus. I'm sure we could fit him somewhere else."

"No thank you. You know as well as I do, our bus is the only one with extra room. Because of Aly & AJ. It's fine. That whole tribute thing last night helped. And Joe is being amazing about it."

"I would imagine he would be. Well there is a concert tonight. So I am going to let you rest up. And I have been talking to your mom. But I won't tell her Lucas is on board."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. See you later." after she left I went and grabbed my guitar and started writing. By the time I finished I was being told to go to the arena and rehearse. I put my guitar down and got ready.

A/N So I am ending it here. I will post a new chapter either tomorrow morning or Sunday. Tomorrow only if I have time. You know the deal. So. Until the next update… BYE! lol


	27. Him too?

Disclaimer Don't own it

A/N so I just wanted to apologize for the long update… between the concert and Christmas I have been busy. Lol. So I continue with the story. And again sorry! Lol.

Lilly's POV

After I rehearsed I decided to change. Today I was lucky enough to have a couple wardrobe changes. so I got into my first outfit. A simple pair of jeans and a shirt that was black and in gold writing says "I am what I am". I went out grabbed my guitar and went onstage. We started with the usual songs then I said I had a surpirse.

"Ok. So due to recent events, I have been writing songs like CRAZY! Ha ha. So tonight I am going to sing some of them. Do you guys want to hear them?" after the crowd went crazy I started playing an upbeat song called "Our Song".

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says... _

[Chorus:

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song  


"So. What do you think? Do you like it?" once again they went wild. "So this is the last song for me tonight."

_  
Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me _

It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME  
AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got

It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU TAKE ME  
NEVER TRY TO PUSH  
OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT  
WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME

AS I AM  
IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND  
I KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING  
I'M LOOKING AT HIM

Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time... 

"So. Now I am going to go so that way the JONAS BROTHERS CAN COME ON!" with that I went to the guys, gave them a hug, and went backstage. I was heading towards my dressing room when Lucas came near me.

"Look I have like maybe five minutes before I scream and the Jonas' come. So WHAT?!"

"Look. I just wanted to ask if I could explain."

"Explain? Explain what?"

"Why I kissed Alyssa and why you got raped."

"Two seconds. If it sounds like bull. Then I walk away."

"Ok. So you remember how Alyssa and I used to date? Well when Miley saw me kiss Alyssa. Well she kissed me."

"Ok that is complete bull. But I want to hear you 'explain' why you raped me."

"Well that night Jon was wasted. He said that you wanted to make up with me and do that. But before that I should have a drink. So I drank. After a little while I started feeling weird. Next thing I knew I was laying in a bed, naked and with no memory of how I got there." after that I started to walk away. "Lilly! Wait!"

"Look Lucas. I don't know what to say about that besides it's complete crap. And that I have to go change and do the last song with my boyfriend." so I left and changed. the last one was romantic so I changed into a floor length red strapless dress. When I came out I heard Joe talking. I looked around the stage and saw all the guys dressed up as well.

"Alright so here is the last song of the night. You guys ready?" they went wild and the guys started the song.

_(JOE)  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
_

_(LILLY)_

_I've been looking for that someone, _(This is where I come out)_  
I'll never make it on my own._

_(JOE)_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
_

_(LILLY)_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
_

_(TOGETHER)  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

_(LILLY)  
How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
_

_(JOE)_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
_

_(LILLY)_

_I can't take a day without you here,  
_

_(JOE)_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
_

_(TOGETHER)  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

_(JOE)  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
_

_(LILLY)_

_I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. _

(TOGETHER) 

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never want to let you go. _

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh  


At the end as the music started dying down he kissed me. Then fireworks went off. Not just with the kiss. Like actual fireworks. Then the lights died down and we left for backstage. When we got backstage we got congrats. I told Joe I was going to go change. But he stopped me.

"Lilly sweetie there's an outfit in your dressing room. Please change into that. I kinda have a surprise for you." I said ok and went into the dressing room.

No POV

"Joe. Do I even want to know what the surprise is?"

"Kev. Leave it. Now you guys go ahead to the bus and leave the kitchen thing alone."

"Alrighty then. And don't be too romantic. I still got to uphold my title." Kevin said while popping his collar.

"Yea. Whatev Kev. Hey! I rhymed! Think we can put that in a song?" after Joe said this Lilly was standing behind him telling Kevin her plan without spoiling her position.

"Just go bring your girlfriend wherever you want to."

"What are you-" right as he said this Lilly jumped on Joe's back.

"Hey babe. So why are my clothes duckie pajamas?" they started walking outside

"Cause I-"

"Hey guys just wanted to let you know. One more 'guest' is coming. Lucas insisted. His dad gave in. and now our bus is full. His name is Andrew. See you on the bus."

"Thanks Nick. We'll be right on."

Lilly's POV

As we were walking near the bus I saw a face in the kitchen window, that haunted me in my dreams. And it was no guy named Andrew. It was a guy named Jon. A.K.A. my other rapist. 2 of my rapists on the same bus… this should be interesting. Oh well. Only a month and a half left.

A/N TADA! Lol finally an update. So I'll update tomorrow def.


	28. Well this sucks

Disclaimer nope. Not owning

A/N Sorry for the wait. Here it is.

Lilly's POV

I got on the bus got "introduced" to Andrew. After that I changed and waited in the back room for Joe. The next thing I heard was screaming then everything went black.

Joe's POV

I woke up and the bus was on it's side. And I was pinned between the table and the tv. It must have went flying. But why? That's when it hit me. I remember our bus driver screaming and looking at the window and seeing an 18 wheeler headed for the back lounge. Wait a minute. Back lounge… LILLY! Lilly just went in there shortly before the truck. I decided to see if any one else was free to get her. Or could maybe help me. Cause my arm was partially pinned.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE AWAKE? IF SO SHOUT OFF A NUMBER AND NAME!"

"1. Lucas!"

"2. Andrew!"

"3. Kevin!"

"4. Nick!"

After a while I realized no one else was talking. My parents and Frankie were in Jersey. We were in California. So they were safe. But I didn't hear anything from Lilly.

"Is anyone near the kitchen?"

"Yea. Joe are you ok?"

"No. Kev I'm pinned. Can you get out and help me?"

"No. I'm pinned to."

"Ok. Well is anyone not pinned?"

"Yea. Me and Lucas. Lucas is calling an ambulance. And we're near the back lounge."

"Well. Andrew. I don't trust you. But I need to make sure Lilly is ok. So go to the back lounge and check on her. Nick, Kevin, and I will try and get out. Yell when you get to her."

"The ambulance will be here in like 20 minutes. I'll check on her too." I hate the fact that the only people that can move are Lilly's rapist and his friend. (A/N he doesn't know that they are both her rapists.) And they are checking on her. Alone! Grrrr. I finally got my arm free. And by now Kevin and Nick were unpinned and helping get the tv off me. Once it was free I went to the back lounge as fast as I could. When I got back there I saw Lilly. But she was pinned under the lounge door and the tv. I looked across by the entrance and saw Andrew and Lucas just staring.

"You idiots! How dare you just stand there! Get out of the way!" I ran over checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. I also checked her over to see what the damage is.

"So is she okay Joe?"

"Well Kev… she's got a pulse. But barely. She is breathing. She's got a cut on her forehead and I can't see the rest of her body. Seeing as how she is pinned. Just then I could hear a lot of noise. I looked out the door to see the paramedics and firemen coming in. I told them what I told Kevin. Then Kevin and Nick pulled me out of the room. "Guys! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Look. They need to pull her out, and in order to do that they need room. The second she gets out you can follow her. But until then, we need to see the other paramedics and get checked out."

"Nick. I don't care! I'm staying here."

"Joe. You were pinned and you have a huge gash on your arm. It's been bleeding since you got out. You need to get it checked."

"Fine. But if anything happens while I'm out. Your to blame Nick."

"I know Joe. I know." I went to the ambulance and got my arm covered and cleaned. After that they said I should go to the hospital. I talked them into letting me ride in with Lilly. Kevin and Nick got to come too. Which was a fight. But none of us wanted to leave Lilly. Andrew and Lucas went in a different ambulance. The firemen finally got Lilly out and we went to the hospital. When we got there we got pulled different ways. Lilly went in one direction, and Kevin, Nick and I got pulled to a big room. One nurse took care of all the gashes I had, and another worked on Nick, and another worked on Kevin. I didn't get to get a good look before. Now that I can I realize how bad of an accident it really was. Kevin had quite a few bruises and Nick had a… wrapped up wrist? What the?! "Nick! Why is your arm wrapped up?"

"Because I sprained my wrist? I thought you would have noticed that my arm was weird and I was in pain. But I understand."

"Sorry Nick. I was just really wrapped up with everything with Lilly. Are you guys ok?"

"Yea. You?"

"Yea. Um excuse me. When can we see our friend?" I asked one of the nurses.

"I'll send the doctor in as soon as she can come in."

"Thank you." with that the nurses left leaving us to talk. I looked at myself to see that my ankle was wrapped. "Hey Kev, Nick do either of you guys know why my ankle is wrapped up?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice that sooner. You sprained your ankle. Pretty bad."

"Oh. Can we go in the waiting room?"

"Sure. But you need to use crutches."

"Fine." so I grabbed the crutches and went out to the waiting room. I paced. And paced. And let me tell you it was not easy to do with crutches. On about the 53rd time I saw Lucas and Andrew sitting across the waiting room. Unharmed. "So what you guys walk away unharmed, while Nick, Kevin, myself are cut up and sprained. And Lilly could die?! That is soooo not far!" just then the doctor came out and everyone stood up. "So how is Lilly?"

"Well. She was injured really badly. Her wrist is broken and she collapsed a lung and broke at least 8 ribs. Now we were able to re-inflate the lung and she should be ok. She is sleeping now, but you can go in. she should wake up soon. She's in room 4238."

"Thank you doctor. Nick and Joe go see her now. I will call mom and dad. And Lucas and Andrew stay out here."

"But maybe we want to check on Lilly too."

"Lucas. Not. Now. I will seriously punch you. Now stay here. And let the people who actually care see her." Nick and I went in and saw her. She looked bad. Like she was still pretty. But she was cut and bruised and her wrist was wrapped and she had tubes all over. Nick and I grabbed a seat next to her bed. We talked for a couple hours then she woke up. "Lilly! Are you ok?"

"Yea. What happened?"

"We were in a wreck. A truck hit the bus. You got pinned pretty badly."

"Oh. Umm.. Can you move whatever is on my legs?" by now the doctor came in.

"Hi Lilly. I'm your doctor. What do you mean?"

"Well I tried to move my legs and I couldn't. I thought that there was something on my legs. But based on the looks your giving me, there isn't. is there?"

"No. Lilly try pushing your feet on my hands." when she did the doctor looked scared.

"Is something wrong doctor?"

"Lilly you need to go to x-ray."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well. It seems like you might be paralyzed. Now please stay calm. I don't know for sure. I am going to do an x-ray and let you know." and with that Lilly was taken away. I was terrified for her. Shortly after she left Kevin came in.

"So mom and dad are coming on the soonest flight. Frankie is going to stay with grandma. I also called Miley. She offered for her and Oliver to come but I said to wait till we know more. And where is Lilly?"

"She woke up. Couldn't move her legs. So she is in x-ray. She might be paralyzed." after I said this he was running up to me and gave me a hug. I also felt something also hit me. I realized Nick also came up to me. I also realized I was crying.

"Joe. I'm so sorry. But even if she is. She's ok. Sure she won't be able to move. But at least she's alive."

"Yea. I just hope that she is going to be ok."

20 minutes later

They wheeled Lilly back and she was just staring off into space. I figured the doctor told her. "Is she ok doctor?"

"Well. The force of the impact cause something sharp to fly into her so hard it pierced right through her spinal cord. So she is paralyzed. There is the possibility that it could heal. But that is very slim. I'm sorry. She can leave tomorrow. And we will supply her with a wheelchair."

"Thank you doctor. Everyone. Can I just have some time alone with her? Please?"

"Sure. But I'm next." and with that we left to let Kevin talk to her.

Kevin's POV

After everyone left I pulled a chair up to Lilly's bed.

"Lilly. You don't have to say anything. I just want to talk. Possibly to help you out. I can't say that I know what you're feeling. Because I have never been in your situation. But let me just say. That you have a lot of people that love you and will help you through this. If you want. We would like you to stay on tour. You wouldn't have to perform. But we can't go on without you. I understand it will be hard. But we all love you and couldn't go on with this tour without you. If you want to go home. I understand. But just remember Lils. We are your family. Maybe not by blood. But that doesn't matter. I love you. Do you want to talk to Joe, or just rest."

"Send Joe in. but I don't want to talk. I just want to lie here. Tell him that please." when I looked at her I saw tears falling silently.

"Of course." I left the room and got Joe. I told him what Lilly told me to. And went to the waiting room.

Joe's POV

I went into the room and saw Lilly laying there. She was staring up at the ceiling and tears were falling. I sat on the chair near her bed, then Lilly patted on her bed. Signaling for me to lay with her. I got on the bed and Lilly immediately put her head on my chest, cuddling as best she could. Since she couldn't move her legs. Then she did something I didn't think she would. Talk.

"Joe. I'm scared. Like really scared. I mean I don't know what to do."

"Well. You do the only thing you can. And that's live. Don't let being in a wheelchair bother you. And know that whatever happens I'll be with you forever." and after I said that I looked over and saw she was asleep. I fell asleep shortly after.

Lilly's POV

I woke up and tried to get up. And that's when I realized. I can't walk. I all of a sudden got very mad. I looked over and saw Joe and all my anger faded away. I loved how he could do that. The door started to open and I saw Nick with a wheelchair.

"Hey Lils. So. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'd be better if I could walk. But thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Fine. The doctor says you can go home. We have a new bus. Everything from the old one is on the new one. And your bunk is set up. We thought you wouldn't mind."

"Thanks. Did they say when I could leave?"

"Anytime you want."

"Ok. Then I think I should get Joe up."

"K. I'll leave your wheelchair by your bed, so if you want to get in the chair let me know, since Joe can't. With the crutches and all."

"K thanks. Could you help me now?"

"Sure." so he picked me up and put me in the chair. I then decided to wake up Joe. I pushed him and he started to wake up.

"Hey babe. I get to leave so wake up or you become the patient."

"I'm up! So do you need help?"

"Well since you can't walk without crutches. I'm good. I'll change then we'll go"

"Ok." I grabbed my clothes and wheeled into the bathroom to change. After I changed into some Pjs I wheeled out to the waiting room. When I did I saw Mr. and Mrs. Jonas sitting in the waiting room. They both stood and gave me sad looks. Oh jeez. I said hi then wheeled to the bus. When I got there I saw Nick and Kevin behind me and Nick picked me up while Kevin carried the wheelchair onto the bus. Once Kevin got the wheelchair on Nick placed me on the wheelchair and I wheeled over to my bunk, put the brakes on, and carefully pulled myself onto my bed. I then shut the curtain and just lay there.

Nick's POV

When I got on the bus I saw Lilly's wheelchair sitting outside her bunk meaning she was laying down. When my parents got on I checked to make sure she was asleep. Cause they looked mad. Once I saw she was I pulled them as far from her bunk as we could get. Joe and Kevin followed.

"Ok boys. I want an explanation. And I want it now."

"There's not much to say dad. An 18 wheeler hit the back lounge and Lilly was back there. And now she's paralyzed got some broken ribs, Nick's wrist is sprained, and Joe's ankle is also sprained."

"Ok. Kevin are you ok?"

"Yea. I just have some cuts. But it's Lilly I am really worried about. She seems so depressed."

"Well Kevin. We should probably wait for her to come to us. We don't want to push her. I called her mom. She says whatever Lilly wants to do. Let her."

"Ok. Mom. Look my wrist hurts. So I am going to rest." I went and layed down on my bunk. I ended up falling asleep. I woke up what felt like 20 minutes later, but was really 4 hours later, to screaming. Coming from Lilly's bunk. I jumped down and saw her turning her head and waving her arms and screaming. I also saw Joe holding her trying to wake her up.

Joe's POV

I woke up to Lilly flipping out. I ran over to her forgetting about the pain in my ankle and tried to wake her up. She finally woke up and her eyes were filled with fear.

"Lilly what's the matter?"

"Jon… Lucas… rape… paralyzed-"

"Lilly try and talk in sentences. What are you talking about?"

"I dreamt that because I was paralyzed, during one of your concerts Jon and Lucas started raping me."

"But Lilly you know that's not possible. Jon's not here."

"Sorry I didn't tell you Joe. But Andrew is Jon. Same guy different name." I got furious. I walked pretty much ran over to my parents.

"I want them out of this bus! I don't care how you do it. But I want the 2 of them out of this bus!"

"Joe who?"

"Andrew and Lucas. Andrew is Jon. Both of Lilly's rapists are on this bus, and she just had a nightmare. Because she was paralyzed, during one of our concerts they started raping her!"

"Ok. Well we can't put them anywhere else. But we can have security around Lilly 24/7."

"Ok. What about our old bodyguard? Roxy.(A/N and yes this is roxy from Hannah Montana. You know? Roxy like a puma! Lol) I would trust her. But where would she sleep?"

"She could sleep in the back lounge. It's right next to her bunk. Right?"

"Yea. When can we get her here?"

"I'll call her now. Probably tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm gonna lay with Lilly tonight to help her feel safe. Night."

"Night son." I went to Lilly's bunk and I just hugged her. We feel asleep like that.

Kevin's POV

I woke up and went to the back lounge and saw Jon and Lucas sitting there. Yes I know that Andrew is really Jon. Lilly's other rapist. Last night kinda woke everyone up. I heard a knock on the door. I went to get it and saw Roxy our old bodyguard. "Roxy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect Lilly."

"How do you know about her?"

"Your dad called and said this girl needed protection from her 2 rapists. So here I am. Now show my the girl and show me the punks." I loved that girl. She's tough but is actually sweet. When she wants to. Ha ha. I led her to Lilly's bunk.

"Ok. So this is Lilly's bunk. You'll know where she is because of the wheelchair. I don't know if dad told you, but she's paralyzed."

"I know. Now where's the punks that Lilly needs protecting from?" I pointed to the back lounge and she jumped in and did her little puma pose and yelled. The guys freaked. Then Roxy said go near Lilly, then she goes after them. They ran the other way. I gave Roxy I a high five then I saw Lilly scooting onto her chair and asking who Roxy was.

"Lilly. This is Roxy. She used to be our bodyguard. She is going to make sure that the evil will stay away. And trust me. Even if she's sleeping? She'll hear them."

"Oh hello."

"Hey girl! So how are you?"

"Good. I am going to get dressed." and with that she went to the bathroom. Roxy stood outside the door. I could already tell this will be a very interesting month and a half.

A/N wow! That was long. So I hope that satisfies the drama for a while. And ROXY IS ON TOO! Lol. Update later


	29. A what?

Disclaimer don't own

A/N so I hate to say this but I will not be updating as frequently. The reason is a majority of my time will be spent planning this benefit concert with my friends. There will be big names hopefully, so that is why my time is occupied. Lol. If you want more info let me know. And I'll give you the link. Now back to the story

Joe's POV

I woke up to being picked up and thrown off the bunk across the bus.

"AHHHHHH! Ouch! What the HECK?!" I looked at the culprit and saw… Roxy?! "Roxy! Not that I am unhappy to see you but…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THROWING ME AROUND THE BUS?!?!"

"Sorry boy but you were in Lilly's bed."

"You're point? I'm her boyfriend I was trying to help her feel safe."

"Oh. Well while I am on the bus, no sleeping in her bed. If you want to make her feel safe then sit in the back lounge while she's falling asleep. There are new rules now that I am here. There will be a briefing at 2100 so be there!"

"2100? What the heck is that?"

"9 pm boy! Jeez. You sure you graduated?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"That's what I thought boy. Now. Off to bed!" so I ran and went onto my bed and shut the curtain Roxy was a marine. And. Well. She scares me.

Lilly's POV

I woke up and opened my curtain and saw Roxy. Blocking my wheelchair. GRRRR. "Could you move? You're blocking my chair."

"Oh. No problem. Do you need help." I rolled my eyes and said as politely as I could no. I got in my chair, grabbed something out of my bag and went in the bathroom. I pulled out my razor. And did the one thing I never thought I would. I pressed it to my skin. As I watched the blood trickle down I felt relief washing over me. I changed into a long sleeve shirt and pants and rolled out like nothing happened.

"Hey! How are- Ouch!" I rolled over his foot. In case you were wondering it was Andrew. I rolled right by him and went to the kitchen. I tried reaching for a box of cereal. I couldn't reach it. STUPID WHEELCHAIR. But then someone grabbed it and gave it too me. I put it on the table and wheeled to the empty back lounge. I didn't really feel like being around Kevin's pity. However he apparently thought that my rolling away was an invitation for him to join.

"Lilly. Are you ok? Lils. Come on. You can tell me anything. Lilly being in a wheelchair doesn't mean anything. Lilly if you don't want to talk. Then that's fine. But just know that I am here to talk whenever you want." then he shut the door and walked away.

I looked out the bus and saw that we were stopped at a grocery store.

"Lilly wanna come?!" Nick is such an idiot. He knows I can't get down there.

"Nope." I then heard some sighs and then the door shut. I then went and opened the lounge door and went to finally get some cereal. But then I saw Joe reading. So avoiding his pity too I just grabbed a poptart which was lower.

"Why aren't you with everyone else? I mean with how much you eat I thought you for sure would have refilled."

"I wanted to make sure your ok. You've been acting weird, and I'm worried."

"Don't be Joe. I'm just still recovering." I gave him a kiss then rolled to my bunk and scooted in. I swung my legs onto the bed and then got comfortable and lay down.

Meanwhile in the grocery store

Nick's POV

I'm worried about Lilly. I mean she is totally depressed. I mean her perkiness went from a 1,000 to like a 5. If that. I just don't know what to do. I don't think any of us do.

Lilly's POV

The guys came back from the grocery store and said that the venue isn't that far. Once we got there the guys went to the dressing room. Kevin and Nick waved while Joe kissed me. After they left I just went and watched tv. Then I looked at the time. 7. Hmmm. I could go catch some of the concert. Or I could hang here. I decided to just go check it out. So I wheeled to the door and there was a ramp that came with this one so once I put the ramp down I wheeled into the venue all the security knows me so I wheeled past them. And decided to wait in the wings.

_Walked across the crowded street.  
Sea of eyes cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle.  
Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camaflauge the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter. _

We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

Blink our eyes, life's rearranged.  
To our suprise, it's still okay.  
It's the way things happen.  
Summer comes and then it goes.  
Hold on tight, embrace for cold.  
And it's only for a moment.

We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

Life isn't suffocating. I came out on this part. The guys were surprised. Oh well. _  
Air isn't over rated. _

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
Take a breath.

People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.

World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Don't forget to take a breath.  
Don't forget to take a breath. 

When the song ended everyone went NUTS. The guys were way tough. Even though they didn't know that I was going to do that they improvised it. While the guys were surprised that I was singing, the next thing surprised _me_.

"So even though we didn't know for sure that Lilly would be performing. We had a clue. So. We had a friend pop in. Bruce! Come on down!" I looked behind me and saw some guy in a suit. "So Lilly you are probably wondering. What the heck is that guy doing here? Well the answer is he is from Hollywood Records. And they want to sign you for a record contract!"


	30. Things are getting better I think

Disclaimer If I owned anything I mention, do you think I would be ALWAYS on a computer fantasizing about that? I think not. So I don't own it.

Lilly's POV

A WHAT?! A record contract? Are they kidding me?

"So Lilly. What do you say?"

"Well. As much as I would love to say yes. I would have to say I'll think about it. But thank you." the guy walked off and the guys looked sad. After saying goodbye to everyone I rolled back to the bus. I went in the bathroom and cut myself 4 more times. That just really made me mad. And just as I was going to pop in a movie in the back lounge the guys busted through the door. "Jeez you guys! I almost had a heart attack! What is wrong with you guys?" by now I put the movie in and got onto the couch.

"Sorry. We just wanted to check on you, but the door wouldn't open."

"That's because it was locked Kevin. You know? For PRIVACY."

"Oh. Anyway. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just about to watch a movie."

"Oh. So why'd you say no?"

"Ok. 2 things Nick. One: I didn't say no. I said I'd think about it. Second: not everyone wants to or CAN be a singer."

"What do you mean by can babe?"

"Well. Let's see. What was it? Oh yea. I'm in a WHEELCHAIR."

"Lilly. That doesn't mean that you can't do stuff. You don't need to stand and move around to sing."

"No. but it helps."

"I guess. Well the other reason we came in is cause we are near Malibu. Soo… we thought we'd stay at Miley's so you guys can talk and stuff."

"Oh ok. Well I am going to watch the movie now."

"Do you mind if is stay?" Right when Joe said that Roxy came and dove and pushed Joe off the couch.

"ROXY! If my boyfriend wants to watch a movie with me he can."

"Sorry not while I'm on. Anyway time for the rules now that everyone is here. So. Rule number one. No laying in the same bed. Be in bed by 9. You don't have to sleep but you have to be there. That one is for everyone except the parents. No going nowhere without me knowing or being with you. And you 2." she said pointing at Lucas and Andrew (a/n I know his real name is Jon, but it's easier for her to call him Andrew.) "You 2 are to be on opposite sides of the bus as Lilly at all times, and you are not to talk to her unless I am near her. Now if you have any problems with any of these rules. I DON'T CARE. Now it is your curfews so go on your beds. If you want to watch a movie, do it on your bunk. If you want to watch something all together you must ask me. Now. To your beds!" Instead of me trying to get on the wheelchair, go over to the bed, and get off. Joe carried me bridal style and placed me down. Then he got my wheelchair and put it next to my bed.

"Are you going to be ok? Cause if not I can sleep in the back lounge right next to you. Since Roxy won't let me lay with you."

"I'll be fine. Good night Joe. Wake me up when we get to Malibu."

"Ok. Good night hon."

Joe's POV

I woke up the next morning to find that we are at Miley's. I saw her and Oliver running to the bus. I ran out before they could get on.

"Hey Joe. Could you move we want to see Lilly."

"Before you go on I have to tell you something. Umm. Since the accident. Lilly's different. She's depressed guys. I don't know what to do. We've tried everything. I'm at a loss. Can you try?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. And be umm… careful. She's really vulnerable right now."

"Ok. Is she on the bus?"

"Yea. I don't know where exactly so just look for the wheelchair."

"Oh.. Kay."

Miley's POV

After Joe talked to Oliver and I, I was scared to see her. To be honest. So we slowly walked on the bus. When we got on we saw the wheelchair. We went to her bunk and saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful so I asked Oliver.

"Should we wake her?"

"I don't know. Maybe." After he said that she started stirring.

"Hey. Are you awake?" I just wanted to make sure.

"Yea. Miley? Oliver? Is that you guys?"

"Yea."

"Cool. Can you just move a little please? I need to get the wheelchair."

"Oh right."

"Ok. Now while I clean up why don't you go in the house?"

"Ok. Come on Oliver." so we went in the house and waited while Lilly got ready.

Lilly's POV

While Miley and Oliver went inside I went in the bathroom. Since we were at Miley's I am going to shower tonight. So I just watched my face and cut myself a couple more times. I know I shouldn't but… everything is just so tough right now. And I want to stop. But I don't know any other way to get rid of the pain. Anyway I went out and went into Miley's house. When I did Joe and Nick were playing Guitar Hero, Kevin was reading a book, Miley and Oliver were making a sandwich together, and Jackson was drawing on his stomach. Again. I wheeled over to the couch and watched the guys play Guitar Hero.

"So. You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea Kev. So me and Joe are together, Nick and Stephanie have been together for like 2 months since the tour started (a/n just decided that Nick has a girlfriend. They got together like a week before the tour, she's blonde elbow length, straight, layered hair, blue eyes, and about 5'3. Sorry I didn't mention it sooner. Lol). Miley and Oliver are engaged. And what about you? You got anyone in mind?"

"Uh. Kinda. I've got a girlfriend."

"What?! You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me?"

"SH! I am trying to not let my brothers know."

"Oh. Why not? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No. She's perfect."

"Oh. How long have you been dating? And what's her name? And what does she look like? And what's she like?"

"A year and a half, Rose, blonde hair and blue and red streaks, blonde hair, 5'3. And athletic. She loves to do sports, and horseback ride, and sing, and play guitar, and so much more."

"A year and a half? Kevin! Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"I'm keeping it a secret because every time I have had a girlfriend, my brothers wrecked it somehow. And I don't want to wreck this with her. Like I said she is amazing."

"She sounds it. Well I am happy for you. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. So now you know my secret. Are there any secrets that you want to tell me?"

"Umm. Yea. But we have to go outside. I don't want people to hear this." so he walked, I wheeled out to the deck where you can see the beach. "Ok. So what I am about to tell you can not be repeated to ANYONE. Got it?"

"Got it. Lilly. You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I just want to help."

"Ok." I took a deep breath, and rolled up my sleeve. When I did he gasped. I was about ready to roll right out of there. But he stopped me. He put the brakes on and held his hand there. Once he was sure I wasn't going to leave, he pulled up a chair right in front of me. My arm was still outstretched he put his fingers lightly over the scars.

"How long?"

"Since the day after the accident. So about 3 days."

"Ok. Well… umm. How do I help?"

"Um. Maybe help me tell everyone? Cause I want to stop. I just don't know how."

"Ok. When do you want to tell them?"

"Now?"

"Ok. Come on." so he put the brakes off and I wheeled in. Kevin went to the tv and turned it off and I wheeled in front of it.

"Everyone Lilly has an announcement! And she would appreciate it if you didn't judge her or get mad." after that everyone's eyes are on me.

"Um. Hi. So. Ever since the day after the accident I've been really depressed. And I did something kinda bad. I think I'll just show you." so I rolled up the sleeve and everyone gasped. A few tears ran down and before anyone could say anything I rolled out of there and went to the one place that only one other person knew about.

Joe's POV

After Lilly made her announcement I was enraged. Not because of her. But because I didn't realize it and stop it sooner. After she ran out everyone was trying to think of where she would go. That's when I thought of it. I ran out as fast as I could and once I got there I saw her. She was looking out into the ocean. I got closer and turned her sideways. She was crying so I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Lilly I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No. I just don't like that I couldn't stop you. You should know that I love you no matter what. Wheelchair or no wheelchair. I'm not going to brake up just because of that. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Lillian Truscott. Will you marry me?" and I pulled out a ring.

Lilly's POV

Oh. My. Gosh! Joe just proposed. Even after I revealed my secret. He really does love me. He's looking at me all sad. Then I realized I haven't said anything and I'm crying. "Joe. If you think that I am going to say no, then you are dumber then I thought! Of course! I'd be honored!" then I laughed and we kissed. He took me out of my chair and just held me till my stomach growled.

"What do you say we go get something to eat, and tell everyone?"

"Ok." So he put me in my chair and pushed me really fast. When we went into the house everyone's eyes looked to me. And then I yelled. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" then everyone said congrats and Frankie said, "FINALLY!" then everyone laughed and we got some food. "And. I decided what I am going to do about the record deal. I'm going to take it!" I decided that even though I am in a wheelchair it shouldn't stop me from living.

A/N ok. So the next chapter will be the end. I'll do a sequel if you guys want. But that is up to you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and if anyone can guess where Lilly and Joe went. Send it in a review. it was a while back that it was mentioned


	31. Happily ever after?

Disclaimer I don't own.

A/N I forgot to say that when she got engaged Miley turned down the internship at Hollywood Records. So she is staying in Malibu.

5 months later

Joe's POV

5 months ago I proposed to Lilly. And now. Here I am on my wedding day. Lilly and Miley wanted to have a double wedding so Oliver is in the room I am in getting ready and Nick and Kevin are our best men and Stephanie and Rose (Yea we found out about her) were Miley and Lilly's maids of honor.. Currently I was pacing.

"JOE! Calm down it will be fine. You love each other."

"Whatev Kev. Oliver why aren't you nervous? You're getting married too."

"I know. But Miley and I love each other. If she didn't love me why would she say yes?"

"I guess you have a point." Just then my dad came in. Since he used to be a pastor he will be performing the ceremony.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yea." so we went out to where it was being held. (we are having an outdoor wedding. On the beach.) once we got to the arch we heard "When you look me in the eyes" start playing. Instead of the traditional wedding march that is what we had play. Then we all looked back and saw Miley and Lilly riding on horses down the beach. Their legs were hanging off. And I was expecting someone to bring her wheelchair off and carry her down. They didn't. She hopped off the horse and stood.

Lilly's POV

For the last 5 months I have been going to therapy trying to get my legs back. And I have been walking for 2 weeks. I didn't tell Joe cause I wanted to surprise him. He was. So Miley and I walked down the aisle and when we got to the end I gave Joe a kiss. And he whispered. "You little sneak. This is amazing. Definitely something worth celebrating." I smiled and the rest was a blur… till we got to the vows. Miley and Oliver already went. Now it's my turn.

"Joe. When I went to that concert so long ago I never thought it would bring me here. When you asked me out and all throughout that first date I pinched myself. And I wore my most uncomfortable outfit just so that way I could make sure I wasn't dreaming. You were there for me even when you were busy. You've been there through the ups and the downs. You're everything I need. You're everything I want. I love you."

"Well. How do I follow that? Ha. The times when you were at your worst I thought you looked your best. I love your personality and I love the fact that sometimes you choose to skateboard even though you have a car. And I love you. And. I can't think of anything else. I can't focus looking at how gorgeous you are." I looked down and blushed. And then we had to do that whole for richer or poorer thing. Then he said. "I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the brides." then just as the sun was setting we kissed. We walked back down the aisle and got onto the horses and rode off. When we got out of eyesight we hopped off and went into the limos. The reception went by fast and we were off to our honeymoon in Montana. It looked like after all the mishaps with guys I finally got my prince charming and my fairytale ending. At least that's what I thought…

A/N so it's done. The sequel should be up today or tomorrow. Hope you liked


End file.
